


My cat, Naoe.

by sonnet_18



Category: Ai no Kusabi, 炎の蜃気楼[ミラージュ] | Honoo no Mirage | Mirage of Blaze
Genre: AU, Be warned that this fic series is full of crack and OOC., Crack, Crossover, Humor, I tagged this as character death because technically Naoe in the story is temporarily like that, I wrote this almost over 12 years ago back at Livejournal., M/M, OOC, Tagged as underage because Takaya is still 17 in this verse, appearance of other series' pairings in later chapters, possession of animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: Takaya received a call from a frantic Nagahide about his retainer. When the leader of the Yashashuu arrived at the scene, they couldn't believe what they saw...This story is about a possession gone wrong and a missing fluffy cat.
Relationships: Katze/Iason Mink, Naoe Nobutsuna/Ougi Takaya | Uesugi Kagetora, Raoul Am/Katze
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1: I am a cat.

**Author's Note:**

> Recently I befriended a new fan of Mirage of Blaze who found me when she browsed my old, abandoned Lj blog. This made me discover the few old fanfics I wrote for MoB. This fic, I am a Cat, was written over 12 years ago and it's pure crack. I remember I wrote it on a whim, with no drafting or plot planning. Hence all the casts are very OOC, you can say this fic is almost like an AU version of their cannon self so I tagged this fic as AU as well. 
> 
> Please don't feel offended that my young, naive and impulsive self wrote such a strange fic. I wrote it to try attempt a humorous fic. 
> 
> When I found this fic, I was so amazed as well as soooo embarrassed at my old self for writing such a peculiar story of Naoe possessing an animal. Instead of deleting the fics and pretend it ever existed, I feel like posting them here to a03 before the old site I posted disappear or get hacked. 
> 
> Later on in the chapters, there will be minor appearances of characters from another yaoi series (especially AnK) because my young self was so excited after I discovered the idea of crossover fics and I was like yeahhhh let's do ittt!! Now when I read back said scenes, I want to hide under a rock like what was I thinking Orz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many questions, so many confusions which led Takaya to return home with a strange creature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As mentioned from the summary and tags, this fic series is a very AU, OOC and crack kind of story for Mirage of Blaze. Please don't take it seriously. I hope you'll enjoy this silly story.
> 
> I've tried my best to edit the story but I'm sure I missed out a lot of grammatical errors. I hope it didn't hinder your reading much.

**A Mirage of Blaze AU Fanfiction series : “My Cat, Naoe.”**   
  
**Chapter 1 – “I am a Cat.”**

=========

It was supposed to be a peaceful evening that night.

  
The weather forecast claimed that the flowery season of spring had arrived yet there were still some snowfalls that afternoon. As a result, Takaya took the initiative to wear an extra pair of clothes to bed after dinner. The teenager slept peacefully while hugging someone’s suit jacket. The suit jacket was by now full of creases that would make any businessman cry if forced to wear to work. Takaya didn't care, as long as he could still smell that faint trace of cigarette. This suit belonged to none other than a man whom Kagetora could never imagine living without. In fact, he'd definitely loose his mind if ever that retainer die on hi---  
  


**_BEEP.BEEP.BEEP.BEEEEP._ **

  
Groaning, Takaya blindly searches for the new device that Miya bought for him from her part time job, "What?" he grunted sleepily.

  
"BAKATORA! Where the hell are you?"

  
Takaya's eyebrow twitched as his sluggish mind recognized Chiaki's annoying voice.

  
"Where the hell should I be at this time of the night?”, The Yashashuu leader yawned. With a light blush, he pulled Naoe's jacket close to his chest, “I'm in my damn bedroom!"

  
Nagahide sighed impatiently, "well, get over here! At Naoe's apartment!"

  
At the mention of that man's name, Takaya immediately sat up, alert and anxious. "What happened? You found him? Is Naoe hurt?"

  
Chiaki took several minutes to reply, Takaya almost thought the 2nd powerful team member hung up on him until Nagahide finally spoke to the phone, "Something like that." He answered cryptically, "Look, I can’t really explain well because I myself don’t know the full details. Just come to Naoe’s apartment as quickly as you can. Haruhie will be there waiting for us."

  
"Right." Takaya was already out of his bed and struggling to wear his jacket. "I'm on my way!"

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Takaya arrived at Naoe's apartment building in less than 15 minutes, a record breaker considering the distance. The road was slippery due to the rain, evading crazy trucks and trains, Takaya was lucky enough to reach the place in one piece! The teen grumbled at how slow it took for the elevator to reach down so he just ran up the stairs. By the time he reached Naoe’s apartment door at the 17th floor, Takaya fell to his knees. That must be how it felt like being chased by a pack of wild dogs from Kyoto to Tokyo.  
  


Not wasting another minute, Takaya slammed the door open and demanded, "What happened?! Where’s Naoe?"  
  


Haruhie and Nagahide were at the living room. As the lady possessor stood up from the couch to approach her leader, Takaya didn't like her facial expression at all. She didn’t answer his questions but instead beckoned him to the master bedroom. There he saw his handsome retainer lying on his bed. He seemed to be sleeping, but he's very pale. As pale as a corpse. It took Takaya a moment to realize the room... was a complete mess. Tables and chairs toppled over, broken shards on the floor, the window broken in as if a tiny meteor had just crashed in that it's a miracle none of the neighbours have called the police. Part of the ceilings and walls had scratch marks too. Not even a group of robbers could attempt such a scene.  
  


"Haruhie tried to contact Naoe about the all girl’s school haunting case but he never pick up his phone. Worried, she came here. And saw this." Nagahide explained while Haruhie couldn't speak up, "and then she called me if I knew anything. But like you, I’m also shock at what I saw."

Takaya carefully approached the figure lying on the bed. He didn't take off his shoes so he's not too worried that he'll injure himself from all those shards. Naoe was lying on the bed like how a corpse was laid to rest in the coffin, "Did anyone move him?"  
  


Haruhie shook her head, "he's in that position the moment I stepped in.” she finally spoke.  
  


“Did you sense anything? Any residual presence?"  
  


Again Haruhie shook her head, "none. As if nothing happened at all. But obviously we can tell from this scene that Naoe was battling an enemy. We just don’t know who and how it became like this."  
  


Takaya haven't seen Naoe since they were at the pier. He longingly reached out to touch Naoe’s face but he jerked back from the coldness. It was like touching ice!  
  


"I already checked his pulse and all." This time Nagahide narrated his report, "all I could say is… Naoe's body is fine…physically."

  
Takaya turned around sharply, "what do you mean... _physically?"_

  
Chiaki took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "to say it bluntly... Naoe is empty."

  
"Empty….." Takaya echoed dumbly. Trying to process the information.

  
"Yes, his body is _okay_. But his soul is... nowhere. Just like what happened to you back in the Tsutsuga mirror case. However, this time there's no mirror to trap Naoe's soul."

  
Takaya paled like a corpse as well, "what? So Naoe’s soul is missing? Or stolen? Don't tell me you mean the Oda-"

  
"Calm down. If it was the Oda, he would have purposely make a messier mess than this. If possible, leave a banner on the wall saying _"Oda was here, rock on!"_

As the two discussed, none noticed Haruhie gasped softly. As if she sensed something then she quietly exited the bedroom.

"Then who? The Takeda?"

"Like Oda, I think Kosaka would add a few more crayons to his banner." Nagahide fished out his cigarette carton and pick one out to smoke.

  
That reply boiled Takaya's blood more, "This is no laughing matter, Chiaki!" He shouted at his overly calm retainer.

  
"It's you who should calm down, Kagetora!" the bespectacled Yashasuu glared back at him. 

"Hey, you two!" Haruhie raised her voice to stop the bickering, "stop panicking and listen to me! I found Naoe!"

  
"You found Naoe!?" both the boys turned to her.

  
"Yep, in here."

  
She held up.... cat.

  
A very... fat and fluffy.... white cat squished against Haruhie's bosom.

  
“Meow?” It mewed delicately at them. Its broom like tail swished right to left.  
  


"HARUHIE!" both men shouted at her in disbelief!

  
  
"I'M NOT JOKING!", she answered with a very serious expression.

  
  
Nagahide was blowing smoke circles in the air by now. He gave up. He should have quit and left this team 30 years ago.

"God, Haruhie, it's not funny." Takaya rubbed his forehead.

  
  
Her eyebrow twitched and she stomped to her leader, "just... touch him!", she forced Kagetora to hold the fur ball.

  
**_"Kagetora-sama…"_ **

  
Takaya almost drop the purring machine, "w-what the hell?"

His body tingled at the familiar, warm sensation. His ears warm as he could still hear that deep, husky voice he missed so much.

  
  
"See what I mean?", Haruhie rested her hands on her hips with a pout, "men who don't believe in beautiful girls are despicable."

  
Takaya was still reeling at this realization. Even Chiaki came closer with widened eyes. Slowly believing Haruhie wasn't pulling on their leg.

  
"There’s.... there’s a soul in this animal...", Takaya held up the heavy feline in his arms so that they're eye to eye, "B-but Haruhie! You've gotta be kidding me! There's no way... it’s not possible for Naoe to be... in this... a cat!"

Nagahide threw away his cigarette then squashed it on the expensive marble floor of Naoe's apartment. Understanding dawn on him.

“Kagetora, we are possessors. We can possess other non-humans as our vassal, obvious reasons as to why we don’t possess animals like cats and dogs is because we can’t really call forth Bishamonten with our _paws_ as well as chant with _meows_ and _barking_ to exorcise the baddies.” 

Takaya listened, he listened to every word that Chiaki explained but it was just so... bizarre that his frazzled mind couldn't grasp everything at once!  
  
  
He patted the white fur ball in his arms, "Okay... okay, let's say Naoe is a cat. In this cat. Possessing it. But how in the world did you find this cat, Nee-san? When I stepped in, there was no cat at all."

  
Haruhie pointed to the shattered window of the living room, "The cat just jumped into the balcony and the moment I touched him, I sensed Naoe's spirit."

  
"And purple monkeys came out from my nose."

  
"I said I'm not joking Kagetora!" Haruhie formed a ball of purple fire between her hands, threatening her leader.

  
"Wait! Calm down!" Takaya backed away a few steps, "I believe you, I believe you Nee-san!"

  
Chiaki shook his head at the two of them.

"So… what now?" Takaya asked uncertainly. "Something happened in this room and Naoe ended up possessing a cat. Who did it? and why?"

The cat in his arms was getting heavier by the minute. Yet he didn't want to put the animal down, not with how Naoe licked his fingers affectionately then bit the digits in a playful manner. Takaya winced when the cat bit him and he could have sworn that he saw a mischievous glint from the cat's eyes! 

"Give me a few days to research on how to return a possessor's soul back to his or her host body." Nagahide raised his hand as if in class.

"I'll clean up this place and protect Naoe's host body with a barrier. The enemy might come back for a rematch. Things might become worst if people knew something happened to this room. They'll think it's the work of a poltergeist and explaining Naoe's state of body won't be easy to the police." Haruhie raised her hand as well.  
  


"Then….what about this cat--- what about Naoe?" Takaya inquired in dread.

**"Of course, you take care of him."** The two possessors said together.

  
  
"What?! Me?!"

  
  
"I'm sure Naoe will be more than happy to live with you for a few days until I find the right spell to return him to normal." Chiaki smirked, "just ask the kitty."

  
Takaya couldn't believe this! Him? Taking in Naoe? Back home?

  
He held the fat animal in his hand and stared down at its green eyes which gazed back at him. To his surprise, the cat licked his nose!

"Mew!"

"Oh Naoe, you're such a flirt." Haruhie laughed.

  
  
"Naoe!" Takaya blushed as red as an apple.

"Mew?" The cat just mewed back at him with an innocent cat-grin. Its tail twirled around Takaya's arm.

  
  
"Stop mewing like a damn cat, you.... you..." Takaya growled in annoyance. Not too long ago Naoe claimed himself to be his mad dog back at the hotel Yet here he was, acting all cute and.... precious. "Why are you even _meowing?!_ Speak, damn it! We can't understand you!"  
  


"Meow~"

"I think since this is the first time Naoe had to posses an animal out of desperate measures, he still hasn't completely master the cat's body." Nagahide deducted after he finished his observation, "so talking to him may not be optional yet. But Naoe most likely can still hear us through the cat's ears and understand what we're saying to him. Give him some time, he may be talking back to you by tomorrow or the day after tomorrow.."  
  


Takaya scrutinized the cat's green eyes closely. Part of him want to believe the cat was just a cat, not possessed by Naoe. But the more he look closely and feel Naoe's presence, the harder it was to deny the unbelievable fact.  
  


"This is ridiculous." He gave up, the cat pawed Takaya's chin playfully. This damn bastard.  
  


"Well, you did heard his voice right?" Haruhie reminded him. "Somewhat telepathically."  
  


"Okay, fine. I’ll take care of this ca—I mean Naoe. It’s almost dawn now, I need to return home. I left without telling Miya and I don't want her to panic."  
  


"Sure."  
  


"Okay."  
  


As Chiaki and Takaya left the room, Haruhie looked down at Naoe's empty shell of a body on the bed before setting out to search for the broom and dust pan for cleaning up.  
  


“Seriously, Naoe. What happened to you?”  
  


The body on the bed remained silent... like how any bodies should behave in a morgue.  
  


**_To be continue..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can feel the judging looks Orz 
> 
> Thank you for reading, I will post the rest of the chapters soon after I fix some scenes as well as edit the grammar tenses.


	2. Chapter 2: My cat, a bear and my sister.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Takaya began living with his retainer who even tagged along with him to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always wanted to write about Takaya's sister.

**Chapter 2 – “My Cat, a bear and my sister.”**

  
Good thing Takaya wore his white jacket with blue stripes or else he wouldn't know how to carry the furry animal during the ride back home. The night air was chilly, saved for the warm bundle on his tummy. The cat must have fallen asleep because it didn't mew anymore after he parked his bike.

  
"Oi Naoe! Wake up! Don’t expect me to carry you up the stairs just because you’re a cat."

  
  
Takaya unzipped his jacket and carefully pulled the cat out. Despite Kagetora’s words, the boy possessively held him in his arms as he climbed up the creaky stairs.

  
“Mew~”

  
“Yeah, yeah. A good morning to you too, bastard.”

  
The teenager still had trouble acknowledging that he's holding Naoe now. That this… this snowy and round kitty was Naoe. The man who protected him from the glass shards at school. The man who taught him about his past. The man who stopped him from drinking because he's underage despite knowing Takaya was more than 400 years old. This was the same man who tried to kiss him back at the hotel... Takaya didn't expect their reunion to be like this. He wanted real answers but for sure all he'd receive were kitty kisses and licks as well as being pawed by those squishy pads. 

"Why does this have to happen now?"

Kagetora sighed as he unlocked the door.

  
  
"Nii-chan? Is that you?"

  
"M-Miya?"

Takaya was surprised to see his sister in the kitchen. She was in the middle of wearing her apron over her school uniform. But a quick glance at the clock on the wall indicated that the time was barely past 5! Kagetora was so surprised to see his sibling up so early that he forgot he's holding Naoe in his arms, which Miya took notice and immediately squealed loudly!

  
“Mew?”

Naoe didn't look surprised, he resembled a pampered pet who's used to his adoring, female fans.

"Oh my goodness! Is that a cat? It’s a cat right? Right? Oh! What a cute kitty! Where did you find it, Nii-chan? She's so chubby and cute! And her fur is soooooooooo soft! Like a high bred pet!" Miya gushed and stole the kitty from Takaya's grasp!

  
Takaya scratched his head, he didn't have the heart to explain to his sister that she's squealing over his 400 year old retainer there, "uh... I didn’t exactly pick up Nao--- I mean, picked up Kitty... uh...something happened and uh…you see… this Kitty belongs to my friend’s friend. She asked me to take care of it for a few days because she's on a holiday---"

  
"Why, of course we can take care of Kitty, Nii-chan!” Miya giggled and proceed to rub her face against Naoe's soft tummy again and again. Smelling him, patting him, hugging him as she couldn't get enough of Naoe’s fur! “Just leave her to me! I'll feed her and bathe her and comb her pretty fur nightly and play with her and pamper her just like a queen!"

  
Takaya laughed nervously, "uh….the cat is... a male, Miya."

  
Miya stopped in the midst of her dancing, "no way! What a pretty male cat you are!" she resumed her dance with the cat in her hands.

Naoe looked like he's about to puke from all that turning and swirling.  
  


Takaya shrank away from his sister. This was the reason why he couldn't bring any pets home. Especially cats. Miya's latest hobby was to visit a cat cafe and recently she got barred from entering. Well, Naoe was pretty hardy, Takaya was sure Naoe could handle Miya and he felt a tiny bit sorry for the retainer for being her latest victim.

  
  
"Uh... Miya, I think you should put down the cat now." Takaya tried to persuade her as he saw the kitty turned green.

  
"Oh! Let me get some milk for you!" she talked to the cat as if she hadn't heard her brother spoke just now.

  
“Meooow~”

  
Naoe mewed pitifully as the younger sibling placed him on her brown head and swung the door of the fridge open. Humming a happy tune.

  
"Uh, Miya?"

  
She pressed the kitty's white head to the bowl of milk, but Takaya could tell that Naoe rather drink some coffee. Or Brandy.

  
"Yeah?", she smiled when Naoe gave up and licked the white liquid. Just so she could stop drowning his furry face into the bowl.

  
"Why are you up so early? It's only ten past five."

  
"Oh, remember I joined a new club last week? I have morning practice before class. There will be a competition next month and I really want to improve my skills."

  
"I see…um, Miya?"

  
"Yesss~?" 

Takaya winced at his baby sister's sing song voice. She had always been tone deaf.

  
"I don't think Nao- I meant, Kitty seems to have enough milk to last the morning so you can stop... pushing his head into the bowl.....or Kitty may drown...”

  
True enough, Naoe emitted a pitiful sound for help, “mrrghhggrreeoow~”

Miya giggled as if she didn’t see any fault in what she just did, "ahaha! Sorry Kitty!"

  
Takaya mentally shook his head, Miya was almost killing his Naoe there! How was he going toexplain to Nagahide and Haruhie that Naoe drowned because Miya forced him with milk?! 

  
  
To prevent any more harm on his pitiful, milk drenched feline of a retainer, Takaya pushed Miya out of the kitchen, "now look at the time, you need to go to school right?"

  
Miya pouted, “but I haven’t started cooking breakfast for you yet, Nii-chan.”

  
“It’s alright. I can cook my own food.” Takaya handed her school bag and led her to the door.

  
Naoe the cat trailed after the siblings.

  
Miya looked back over her shoulder and called out, "bye Kitty! I promise to feed you something yummy for dinner later." After lingering looks and sad goodbyes as if she won't see the kitty anymore, Miya reluctantly hopped on her bicycle and left to school.

  
Closing the door, Takaya picked up Naoe and collapsed onto the old family couch, "Miya's totally loving ya Naoe…" he said to the purring cat now pawing on his thighs. Green feline eyes squeezed shut in content to be alone with his lord.  
  


"She can’t stop touching your fur... hmm... feels really good to the touch. Are you sure you possessed a stray cat?" Takaya fingered around the cat’s neck for any collar, "next thing I knew, maybe a rich madam will broadcast herself in the news about her missing Lulu-chan."  
  


Naoe stared at him silently. Not even replying with a mew. His little paws were now up to Takaya's chest. Kneading and kneading some more.  
  


"Can you talk to me now? Because the more I talk to you in this house, the more convinced I'm that I'm acting like a lunatic here. Expecting a... a cat to reply."

  
Naoe mewed as he licked his dainty, white paws. Takaya even liked the feel of Naoe’s white fluffy tail twirling around his knuckles, caressing them possessively. How can a cat even do that? Oh, right. Only Naoe the cat can do that.

  
"I wonder if I should buy some cheap wire metals from downtown to make you a cage?" The teenager mused aloud.

Naoe stopped licking his paw and glared at his lord with a hiss.

  
"What? It'll be expensive to buy one and besides you're only going to stay here for a few days. And there's no way I'm leaving you alone in my house while me and Miya are at school." Takaya played with Naoe's pointy ears.

  
Naoe purred, anger temporarily forgotten. 

  
Takaya then saw the clock on the wall and jumped, "crap!" he went in his room and almost threw Naoe on his unmade bed as he undressed to get in the shower! After a quick shower, he ran around his room and picked up his scattered books while cursing because most of his assignments weren't done!

Naoe saw his old suit jacket on Takaya's bed. He mewed in amusement. Then he watched from Takaya's pillow before he jumped off the bed which let out a loud creak and padded his way toward Takaya's school bag.

  
"Naoe, I'm heading to school so you better stay here--- Naoe? Naoe?" Takaya looked around his empty bedroom after he wore his school blazer.

  
The white cat was missing in action.

  
"Oi Naoe, just stay here and wait for us okay?" Takaya called out, assuming his feline retainer was hiding under the bed or somewhere, "don't walk out of the house and if you're hungry, just sleep it off and wait for me or Miya to return home. Need to go now. Later!"

  
He reached for his school bag and almost fell down!

"What the... it's so heavy! Oh, that's right! I haven't return Yuzuru's thick book from the library, sigh. Forget about it, I'm late!"  
  


Thankfully Takaya reached school just in time. Parked his bike and ran up the stairs two steps at a time before he met Yuzuru who was about to enter their classroom.  
  


"Oh! Good morning, Takaya." Yuzuru smiled. Next to him was Saori who's giving mean faces at Takaya for stealing her crush's attention.  
  


"Morning Yuzuru." The possessor yawned, his school bag was getting heavier by the minute.  
  


"Yawning already? I bet you were watching dirty videos until late night." Saori sneered at him.

Takaya’s eyebrow twitched but then he smirked, "whats wrong, Morino? Want me to lend you some Playboy magazines too? Yuzuru has lots of them." 

Yuzuru blushed hard, "I have no such thing!"

"Did I just hear Play Boy?" Chiaki suddenly appeared behind the flustered A-student.

"Yuzuru said he has stacks of mags and XXX and some YYY and a handful of JJJ." Takaya added on.

Saori fainted on the spot. So shocked to learn her prince charming to own such vile books!  
  


"That's not true! Takaya! Stop it!", Yuzuru blushed harder as students from other classes poke out their heads from the windows to hear what was the commotion about.

Takaya laughed and relented with his teasing. 

Nagahide poked Saori’s fainted body on the floor with a pencil, “Oi Ougi, how are you going to explain this to the teacher?”

  
“Just say that Morino is having a morning nap.” Takaya stretched his arms, man, he’s sleepy too.

  
“Takaya!”

  
“What? I promise not to tease you about the books anymore.” The taller teen frowned.

  
“That's not it. W-... What's that... white thing coming out of your bag?" Yuzuru pointed in confusion.

  
Takaya paled when he heard a familiar sound. Piecing up the puzzle pieces… He put his bag on the floor, slowly opened the zipper and peeked in his heavy bag. What greeted him was a pair of green eyes that looked up at him with a feline grin.

  
"NAOE!"

  
“Meow!” the furry retainer happily answered!

  
As if they’re in a game of tag!

Chiaki rolled his eyes, "lovers these days sure can't stand being away from each other long…"

"That's not true! I didn't bring him along! He was supposed to stay in my room!" Takaya explained as he tried to pull Naoe off his leg. Damn, those cat claws really hurts!

"Ah… playing rough the whole dawn and now you want to continue at school? Such a naughty boy." Chiaki grinned wickedly at Takaya's reddening face.

"Shut up, Chiaki! You wanna fight?!"

The other students began to place bets on who will win, Ougi or Chiaki.

  
Nobody mentioned about Saori who was still on the floor.

Yuzuru stared at the bickering two and was about to stop them until he felt something caressed his legs. He looked down to see a fat, white cat and picked him up. Yuzuru gazed deep into Naoe's sharp eyes and cocked his head to the side.

"Hey.... for some strange reason, I feel like I’ve met this cat before...” To Naoe’s discomfort, Yuzuru stared into the cat’s green eyes closer, “very.....familiar.”

Takaya and Nagahide panicked, was it possible that Yuzuru could sense that the cat was actually Naoe?

  
“Hm... where have I’ve seen this cat before?” The teenager with light brown hair was staring at Naoe so close that their noses almost meet.  
  


“Um, Yuzuru! You’re just thinking too much. This cat is just a stray cat I pick up in a bar somewhere so... uh...give him to me.” Takaya snatched the cat away.  
  


Suddenly a booming and boastful voice startled the students from the corridor!, “Ougi Takaya, Narita Yuzuru and Chiaki Shuuhei. What are you three doing there?!”  
  


“Oh shit.”

Takaya cursed as he saw the annoying discipline teacher stomping his way towards them in glee. This teacher would find any fault of a student, be it throwing away candy wrapper onto the floor or whistling in public, he'd make a big fuss about it to embarrass the student just for fun for anyone nearby to hear. Abusing his power of authority as a teacher to order the kids around as his servants such as buying canteen food or clean his stinky shoes. Anything to make the students miserable in school and prove to them who was the boss.   
  


“Oh no, it’s Kuma-sensei!” Yuzuru gasped.  
  


“What did you just called me, Narita?” The big bear-like teacher demanded. His body reeked of sweat and bad hygiene.

“No! I didn’t say anything Kumada-sensei.”  
  


The bear looking 6 foot 5 teacher looked down at Takaya who tried to hide Naoe the cat within his blazer jacket. It was a poor attempt of hiding because of the obvious bulge.  
  


“Now what do we have there, Ougi? I thought it's common sense that students are not allowed to bring their pets to school. The school is not a place to play around.”  
  


Takaya clenched his teeth in annoyance. Among all the discipline teachers in Johoku High, Kumada-sensei was the hardest to tackle. The teacher didn't just punish the students with hours of boring lecture but also gave out punishments which involves running up and down the school stairs 30 times, cleaning all the toilets using a toothbrush and other annoying stuffs.  
  


“Seriously Ougi, I swear you’re nothing but trouble. Smoking, theft, gang fights, damaging the school property. I read your past record book. Hm.. so it’s true that if the father is a bastard, then that means the son is also equally stupid.”  
  


Takaya wished he could punch this bastard but he can’t. He needed to think of a way for Naoe to escape before the teacher could drag Takaya away to the detention room!  
  


“Ah!”  
  


To every students' horror, Naoe leaped from Takaya’s arms and scratched Kumada’s face!!!  
  


"Ouch!!!" The big bear fell to his butt, covering his face.  
  


“Kagetora, run now!” Nagahide grabbed Naoe before the cat could bite Kumada-sensei’s nose off and threw him to the shocked Takaya like a white, furry baseball!  
  


Takaya caught it nicely! These two would make a great team!

“What? But what about---”  
  


“It’s okay Takaya, just run and we’ll take care of him.” Yuzuru urged him.  
  


Takaya hugged Naoe and quickly ran down the stairs as more students began to crowd around the flailing teacher on the floor, Chiaki and Yuzuru.

The corridor began to get noisy with everyone talking and taking pics with their cellphones.

  
“Hey, what’s going on?”

  
“Where did Ougi go?”

  
“Huh? Kuma! ah, I mean, Kumada-sensei! What happened to his face?”

  
Yuzuru was about to lie to their curious classmates but Nagahide stopped him.

“C-Chiaki?”

  
Nagahide winked at him with a finger to his lips, then he took off his glasses and chanted a short mantra.

  
To Yuzuru’s surprise, all their classmates (well, except for Saori who was still out cold on the floor) had this look like they’re in a trance. And yes, that was what Nagahide was doing; hypnotizing everyone with the exception of Yuzuru.

_  
**“Nothing is wrong. Ougi is absent today. Kumada-sensei injured himself from shaving his beard this morning. Understood, everyone?”** **  
**_   
  


Nagahide’s voice sounded like it’s from far far away. All the students, as well as Kumada-sensei, nodded quietly.  
  


“Good.” Chiaki snapped his fingers and everyone jolted awake! Their eyes were no longer clouded like in a trance.  
  


“Huh? Where am I?”, Kumada-sensei stood up from his crouching position and winced, “ouch, my face! My poor nose!”  
  


Chiaki approached him, “Sensei, don’t tell me you forgot that you have those wounds because you _accidentally cut yourself when you were shaving_ this morning.” The second strongest Yashashuu member emphasized the words.

Kumada blinked, “oh... yes... Yes, you’re right. I wonder how in the world could I forgot such a thing. I mean, it only happened this morning when I was shaving myself.” The teacher walked away in a daze. Back to his office with a bewildered look. Unable to figure out how could he accidentally shave and injured up to his nose too!

“Wow, thanks for the save, Chiaki.” Yuzuru and Nagahide entered their classroom with the other students who still looked dazed, “so that was your power, right?”

  
“Yeah. Mass hypnosis is easy." The taller guy shrugged then he blinked as he looked around the empty hallway. "By the way, I feel like we forgot something.”

  
Yuzuru blinked, “really? I don’t think so. Everyone is here and we managed to successfully help Takaya to escape. So we're good.”

  
Chiaki smiled, “yeah. You're right. Maybe I’m getting old.” he laughed at himself over the lame joke.

Outside the class, Saori grumbled on the floor. Still in a lying possition with puckered lips.

“How could everyone DID NOT notice me here?! I was hoping for Narita-san to wake me up with a kiss!”

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Back at home, Takaya threw himself onto the bed. Tired and sleepy.

  
“Man, what a morning. I wonder how Chiaki and Yuzuru take care of that bastard Kuma...”

  
The teenager covered his eyes with his right arm.

  
“Meow?”

  
“Oh, Naoe.” Takaya smiled and picked up the cat, “just now you attacked Kumada for my sake, right?”

  
Naoe nodded his fluffy white head.  
  


Takaya patted the purring animal affectionately, “thanks. It’s not that Kumada’s words hurt me. I’ve heard worst before. It’s not the first time I got insulted...” he laid back on the bed.

Naoe padded up his way and rested on Takaya’s chest. Purring, he gave kitty kisses to Takaya’s face affectionately.

  
“Hahaha, what are you doing? Trying to act cute?”

  
Takaya played with Naoe's bushy tail. The feline made himself comfortable and settled down on Takaya’s chest.

  
“Since we have time to kill, lets sleep. Last night Chiaki cuts off my sleeping hours with his call.”

  
Naoe mewed in agreement.

  
Master and retainer slept on the bed, content with each others presence and warmth.

  
Before Takaya drifted to slumber land, he remembered how Naoe leaped from Takaya’s arms and clawed Kumada’s face.

  
_“Thank you Naoe. Nobody stood up for me like that before.”_

  
\--------------------------------------------------------------

  
That night.

  
Takaya came back home in a messy state. His hair was wet and his clothes dirty.

  
Miya who came out from the kitchen almost dropped her ladle, "Nii-chan! What happened?"

  
"I'm home." The older sibling grumbled as he took off his shoes and closed the door. Exhausted.

  
Naoe, which was equally dirty himself jumped down from Takaya's arms.

  
"I only asked you to buy me a bottle of vinegar at the nearby market. But you’re an hour late! I almost called Narita-san if he knew something happened to you! I was worried."

  
"Long story." The big brother sighed.

  
"Well, make it short." The younger sister tapped her foot impatiently.

  
Takaya exhaled again heavily, "Nao— I meant kitty here…went missing when I enter the market."

  
He lied, actually Naoe saw how the pretty cashier girl tried to flirt with Takaya and the cat became jealous! Naoe used his mighty head butt power and knocked the girl unconscious over the counter before he ran off! Takaya had a hell of a time explaining to the manage why his worker out cold on the floor before Takaya could chase after the possessed cat.

"I found him at the back of a store but he ran off again. So I chased him again. And he jumped out of my arms again. Almost across the city and finally... I caught him... just a few minutes ago. It was really fun." Takaya said with a sarcastic laugh.

  
"Oh... I see. Never mind, I’ll reheat the food while you go get yourself changed.” Miya pushed him to the shower room.

  
\---------------

  
After dinner and washing the dishes, Takaya plopped himself on the living room couch. Drying off his hair with a towel as he watched the news. Today was seriously exhausting. He really need to built that cage for Naoe fast or else who knows which unfortunate person will get the head butt of furry from a furious and jealous cat of the Yami Sengoku?

“Meow.”

  
  
He jumped slightly, a small smile formed on Takaya's face. "Naoe?"

  
Miya, who had her shower, entered the living room, "what did you said, Nii-chan?"

  
Takaya saw her holding a freshly bathed Naoe in her arms as she sat next to her brother on the couch.

On her lap, Miya began to comb and groom Naoe's snowy fur in adoration. 

"You bathed him?"

  
"Yeah, we bathed together."

Takaya almost drop the remote control.

And he heard the cat.... snickered...

  
"You two... did…what?"

  
Miya frowned and stared at her brother as if he's been speaking in an alien language.

"I said I took a bath with Kitty. Kitty was dirty, but after I bathed him, his fur looks so clean and soft. Almost shining."

  
Naoe purred in pleasure on her lap, gazing at his lord with shiny green eyes. As if he won this round.

  
Takaya's eyebrow twitched, making sure not to look so obvious in his jealousy.

  
"I….see…" he twitched again, "you bathed together…..how nice….." his comment dripped with sarcasm.

  
Naoe snickered again.

  
Takaya was tempted to kick the cat.

  
Miya stared at her brother then at the cat, confused as to what happened. She shrugged then stood up.

  
"Where are you going?"

  
"Where else? To bed. I'm tired and I want to sleep in early. See you in the morning, Nii-chan."

  
"What?! Why are you taking Na- I mean Kitty along?"

  
Miya looked back at him then she fell to her knees, wailing!

  
"Nii-chan! Are you trying to say that I can't sleep with Kitty? Nii-chan, you're so heartless. Just because of my horrible sleeping habits, which cause Cookie-chan and Smoky-chan to run away…." She sobbed loudly!

  
Takaya panicked, "Oh no! No! That's not what I mean, Miya! I'm sorry!"  
  


She stopped sobbing and turned to him, stuck out her tongue out like a child.

"Got you. Seriously, Nii-chan. Tears is one of a woman's easiest weapon against the male race." She laughed at her successful plan to tease the older sibling before walking away.  
  


Leaving behind her dumbfounded brother who then scratched his head in frustration!  
  


“Urgh, today is so not my day....”  
  


**To be continue...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy writing the girls, Miya and Saori, in this chapter. And I've already warned you that these two aren't spared from OOC-ness haha. It'll be nice if they can appear more in the novels but oh well, at least they get their anime scene and I'm grateful of the anime studio for bringing some of the MoB casts to the anime world. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3: My cat and the Red Cat Cafe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here be the crossover scene and there will be a mini sensual scene too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think long time BL fans will recognize two of the pairings I'll mention in this and next chapter.

**Mirage of Blaze.**   
  
**Chapter 3 – “My Cat and Red Cat Cafe.”**

=======

  
Around 11pm.  
  


Someone quietly entered Miya's bedroom. Takaya knew his sister was a very heavy sleeper so he shouldn’t bother to imitate his old clan's ninja steps as if to infiltrate a castle fortress. The reason why Takaya tried his best to be as quiet as possible was because he didn't want to wake the...  
  


“Meow?”  
  


The _damn_ cat.  
  


Takaya's eyebrow twitched when he saw the image of Miya snuggled his Naoe in her bosom under the covers. The brother's golden eyes glared down at Naoe's green eyes. They gazed at each other for a few minutes.  
  


"Meow~" innocently, Naoe mewed. As if saying, _“Hello there, Takaya-san~”_

  
  
"Damn you, Naoe…" Takaya cursed, unaware that his expression screamed _"screw you jerk. I'm so not jealous!"_

  
Naoe smiled faintly as Takaya carefully picked him up from Miya's grasp and exited the bedroom. The younger sibling was totally oblivious to everything. Only when Takaya reached his room and locked the door behind him did he finally voice his emotion.  
  


"There's no way I'm letting you sleep with my sister tonight, Naoe." The Yashashuu lord declared at the harmless cat in his arms.

Naoe looked like he's not listening, the only indicator was his soft ears twitching to show he did listen to his master. His furry tail wrapped around Takaya's wrist.

  
"Tonight, like it or not, you're sleeping with me." The teenager ordered his feline retainer.

  
Naoe stopped licking his paw then and glanced up at his master in surprise. If cats could laugh, he wanted to do it now. But what a pity, his powers wasn't sufficient enough for this new body, it's the first time he possessed an animal after all.

  
Takaya belatedly registered what he just said. He blushed a crimson red and hastily added, "I-I'm just doing this to protect my sister from a big pervert like you! And don't think you can take advantage of me later because you're just in cat form and I'm stronger than you!"

  
Naoe just stared at him with a….a….is that a cat-grin?

  
"I-I- I'm a really light sleeper!" Takaya brought his feline retainer to the bed, "if you ever…. Ever wish to jump on me or do something that'll make me angry, I can tell immediately. I swear!"

  
Naoe just purred on his lap. As if that threat didn't dampen his… interest.

  
Takaya was starting to feel uneasy.

  
Naoe was just a cat.

  
For now.

  
But… this cat was Naoe.

  
Anything could happen.

  
Takaya gulped at the situation he got himself into.

  
Maybe, just for tonight he should wear a few more clothes…

  
Just in case cat-Naoe was able to figure out how to undo the buttons….

  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Sometime around 3 am...  
  


On the soft, white sheets, laid an attractive youth named Ougi Takaya who moaned softly in his sleep. After an hour of a staring match with his possessed pet, the youth finally gave in to the Sandman and dozed off.

Feline Naoe perched at the foot of the bed as he watched Takaya tangled himself with the blanket. With his sharp eyes he drank in hungrily of the exposed skin of Takaya's tummy when his shirt got pulled up. A pity that Naoe couldn't hop closer to savor the desirable patch of flesh with his tiny paws. Damn these feline instincts to knead at anything soft and warm. And it humiliated Naoe further when Takaya made fun of him earlier that Naoe couldn't resist trying to catch the light from the laser beam! As a cat, Naoe would chase after anything that moves. It was really frustrating but it did feel nice to hear Takaya laughing as he had fun teasing his retainer in a game of catch the light!

Mentally shaking his head from the memory, Naoe's cat eyes refocused on the slumbering form of his lord on the narrow bed. Even in slumber, the teenager was breathtakingly beautiful… Was it possible for Takaya to have a hot, wet dream about a certain retainer now? However, the real retainer was cruelly forced to stay at the foot of the bed, tied by the horrible strap. The damn leash was also too short in length! So Naoe couldn't even reach Takaya's toe! Much less savor Takaya's long slender legs and thighs!  
  


"Nnn…..Na…" Takaya panted slightly. His right hand drifted across his flat stomach to his zipper...  
  


If cats could nosebleed, it'll be Naoe the cat. 

Naoe found out that his lord, even if the boy would never admit it, often has wet dreams… he was a healthy 17 year old teenager after all. The fact that he may not openly talk about sex, didn't mean he's not interested. Perhaps Takaya was not interested in girls but it's a proven fact that Takaya was very attracted to a certain shady looking adult in an office suit.

"Na… Nao….ah….ah…" Takaya panted with his cheeks red. His left hand caressed his pert nipple over the fabric.

  
Naoe desperately chewed the leash, but too bad, the material was hard! Did Takaya casted a spell on this?!

  
This was pure torture!

  
The cat closed his eyes and concentrated. All he needed to do was to relocate his human vassal back in his apartment. After that he'll get in his car to drive, reach the boy's apartment and smuggled himself into Takaya's bedroom before the two of them can have some real fun!  
  


"Mreeow!" Naoe shrieked from the pain in his head and slump down!

  
Something…..something was blocking him from returning to his real body!?

  
No…..it's just his powers.

  
He's still spiritually weak and wounded. The amount of energy he had now was still not strong enough to repossess his former body. Now the percentage of his powers could only manipulate a small creature such as this fat white cat. How ironic that before this he was able to even mentally synchronize with an adult individual.  
  


Naoe hissed in frustration at his situation. Clawing the bed sheets and then diverted his menacing tiny claws to the wooden bedpost for further destruction.  
  


Takaya, contrary to his words, was an equally heavy sleeper like his sister. So he was oblivious to Naoe's sound of pain as well as his evil feline schemes.  
  


"Nnh…"  
  


Naoe stared at the teenager on the bed. Takaya, in his sleep, somehow managed to unbutton his pants. His layers of shirt rode up to reveal creamy soft skin.  
  


Sun kissed skin….  
  


Skin begging to be kissed and touched….  
  


Hungry to be caressed…  
  


"Naoe…." Takaya whispered his name in a faint plea.  
  


Naoe couldn't take it anymore and bit his leash harder! "Mrreow! Mreorrw!!"  
  


Some of Takaya's fingers inserted his mouth…and the way his tongue licked said finger just made Naoe crazy!  
  


He attempted to bite off the leash again, to no avail.  
  


It was a long….long night.  
  


================================================  
  


The sun rose up.  
  


**_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. ring. Ring. ring. . . . . ._ **   
  


Miya slammed open her bedroom door.  
  


**_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. ring. Ring. ring. . . . . ._ **   
  


Miya stompped her way to her brother's room.  
  


**_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. ring. Ring. ring. . . . . ._ **   
  


Miya slammed open his bedroom door.  
  


_**Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. ring. Ring. ring. . . . . .** _   
  


All five of Takaya's alarm clock persistently shrilled in the morning…but the nearest occupant was soundly asleep. Hugging a white cat in his arms happily and rubbed his face in the cat's soft tummy.  
  


"NII-CHAN!" the younger sibling shouted angrily over the noise.

  
  
Takaya just twitched, then resumed his beauty sleep.

  
  
Naoe quickly squeezed himself out of Takaya's grasp when he saw what Miya turned off all the alarm clocks and went out to bring in something menacing...

  
A long water hose from the bathroom.

  
She inserted the mouth of the hose into her brother's shorts. Just on top of his manhood. With a mad smile she went back to the bathroom and turn on the faucet.  
  


"GYAAAARRRRHHH~~~~~"  
  


She smiled sadistically from the familiar scream.  
  


Naoe jumped from the deafening scream. Then he pitied the boy, because the water this early morning was surely to be freezing cold.  
  


"MIYA!"  
  


She turned off the water faucet before she padded her way back to his room, Naoe followed after her steps, "yes, my dear brother?"  
  


"What did I tell you about waking me up with this method?!"  
  


Miya crossed her arms on her chest, "well, other than this, I sure have no idea how to! Now come on and get ready. You have to go to your part time job at the cafe!"  
  


Takaya gasped at the time, "crap! I'm going to be late!"

  
"Seriously, Nii-chan. 5 alarm clocks weren't loud enough to wake you up? It's been ringing since dawn. And you didn't even nudge!" Miya shook her head in disbelief.  
  


"Well… that's because something warm was keeping me comfy." He murmured under his breath as he jumped out of bed and began to take off his cold and wet clothes.

Miya stood outside his bedroom to give him privacy, she picked up Naoe to put on her head, causing the feline to mourn for he couldn't enjoy seeing Takaya stripping.  
  


"What did you said?" she called out, didn't catch what her brother said.  
  


"No, it's nothing. I'm going to the shower now. Or maybe I should skip the shower since you already showered me with freezing water just now." Takaya grumbled from his room.  
  


"At least brush your teeth and grab some breakfast. I don't want you to pass out before you reach the cafe."

Miya gave way for her brother to walk out of his wet bedroom. She picked up Naoe from her head and noticed how haggard the kitty looked like.  
  


"What's wrong Kitty? You look like you didn't slept at all." She scratched him under his chin, "what's this around your neck? A leash? I can't believe my brother did such a thing to you. You poor kitty." She took off the severed collar due to some… chewing?  
  


If cats could laugh pitifully, Naoe would be the first to do so. He yawned as Miya put him down as she wore her apron to prepare a quick breakfast.  
  


"Come to think of it, how come you're at my brother's room? I thought I brought you to my bedroom."  
  


Naoe just mew and accepted the cold milk. Too tired to protest. He wished he could speak and ask for a cup of strong coffee instead. He may have had the upper hand bathing with Miya, but last midnight, Takaya beat him down. If he's going to spend another night staring at his lord…he didn't think he could make it….  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


Around 8 am.  
  


Takaya jogged his way to the Café downtown. Thank goodness that he managed to reach the place without a minute late. Because his boss was scary about being punctual.  
  


"Good morning." He greeted as he entered from the back door.  
  


The place was empty, which was unusual. Maybe the others woke up late for a change so Takaya shrugged and went to the locker room to change into his uniform. Looking at himself in front of the mirror, Takaya grinned in satisfaction. Pleased that his uniform was in good shape and not much holes here and there after he took care of the annoying guys who tried to trash the place last week. This café was one of the famous shops in the neighbourhood. Women kept coming everyday of their lunch hours not only because of the delicious cakes and tea, but also because of the handsome staff. Takaya's unofficial side job at this cafe was to be the bodyguard in case some jealous ex-boyfriend come over in a fit of rage.

As Takaya exited the room, he halted his step when he heard the familiar click-clack of a laptop keyboard from the dark corner of the room.

  
  
The teenager groaned as he squinted and recognized who it was, it's his boss. This person had red hair with a very attractive face. However, he seldom talked unless it's necessary and his job was baking the cakes. There was a rumor that the cakes he baked was so delicious and sought after that even the elites and royalties wish to hire him as their personal baker.

  
"G-good morning….uh….Katze…"  
  


Katze didn't look up from his computer screen but he nodded to acknowledge Takaya's presence anyway. Katze must have finished baking the cakes this morning because he’s still wearing the apron. The reason why Katze was always the first to arrive in the cafe was because his apartment was on top of this café, the second floor.

  
Takaya was too preoccupied studying Katze that he didn't hear the soft mew from his heavy bag pack.  
  


However Katze's ears perk up from that sound.  
  


Takaya blinked at him in confusion as his boss suddenly stood up. The taller man almost never leave his laptop. He only put away his computer whenever it's time to bake the cakes, which is usually before dawn or night time. Takaya almost took a step back when the red head walked towards him and stopped just inches before the boy.

  
  
"Uh…what? Why are you staring at me like that?" Takaya inquired in an uncomfortable manner.

Katze's height made him intimidated, being a head taller than him. Anyone would feel weird for having their personal space invaded.

  
The stoic boss simply continue to stare down at him with his good left eye. His other eye was blind due to some unknown accident. Nowadays the older man just hid it with his long bangs. After a few seconds of intense silence, the boss raised his palm to caress Takaya's cheek. But not touching the skin. Just a ghostly caress---  
  


"Mmreeooww!"  
  


Something white leaped out from the bag pack and attacked Takaya's boss!  
  


"Na--- Naoe?!" again Takaya didn't expect the reason why his bag was so heavy was because of his overweight retainer was riding in it!  
  


Katze, as if expecting that, caught the furious feline before Naoe could bite his nose!  
  


"I'm really sorry!" Takaya bowed in apology, "t-this is my cat, I don't know how he got here, I didn't know he was in my bag! I'm really sorry! I'll bring him out the cafe this instant---"  
  


"It's okay." Katze said smoothly. His good eye studied the struggling fur ball which was hissing at him with scorn.

'Nobody touch his Takaya-san, even if it takes some real scratching and biting from an enraged cat to make the message clear, then so be it!' The cat seemed to yell.

  
"No way! I can't, my cat almost murder your nose! I'll call my sister right away to pick him up."  
  


Katze held Naoe in one hand while the other patted Takaya's raven head affectionately. A small curve at the tip of the mouth indicated the smallest hints of an amused smile, "it's okay. He can stay here until you finish your job."  
  


Takaya was almost in awe because if he's not mistaken, this is the longest words his boss ever spoke to him.  
  


"Uh…well…..okay. Thankfully I also brought along his leash so we can just tie him up to the foot of the table or pillar…."  
  


Naoe narrowed his eyes and then directed his hissing at Takaya! Hissing in betrayal!  
  


Takaya glared back at Naoe and whispered under his breath, "Naoe, that's enough!"  
  


"That would be unnecessary." Katze rejected Takaya's offer in a deep voice.  
  


Takaya gaped at his boss, "But Naoe... he'll follow me around- ah! I mean, he'll walk around and disturb the guest and it'll tarnish the reputation of this cafe if they hear we're keeping cats in the kitchen and they'll think our cakes are not made hygienically---"

The younger man clam up when Katze pressed a finger to his lips.

"It'll be okay." Katze repeated in that enchanting voice that even a nun would swoon over.

Takaya slowly nodded with a small blush. Nobody have ever done that before, he's confused as to why he didn't feel it's repulsive. Other than Naoe, Takaya was never attracted to other man. Sure, Katze was attractive and all…

"Mreeoow! Meow! Meooow!"

Takaya jolted back from his daze by Naoe's noisy mews. Naoe must have figured out Takaya was thinking of some man with that small blush on his cheeks!  
  


"Mreoww!"

_He won't allow it!_   
  


_Takaya only belongs to him!_   
  


_Until he can return to his real body…..he'll protect and preserve Takaya's virginity!_   
  


_Takaya will be his!_   
  


_His!_   
  


_Mwahahaha!_   
  


"Is your cat always like that?" Katze asked in an amused tone.  
  


They both stared at the snickering cat in Katze's arms, in his world of fantasy.  
  


"Y-Yeah, in a way. I'm sorry my cat acts weird….most of the time…." Takaya sighed in embarrassment. Naoe forgot to act like a cat… again.   
  


The door jingled and in came an attractive man in his early 20s, "Morning…", His skin was slightly tanned and his attire consist of all black. Emphasizing his raven hair and dark eyes. He looked listless as if out of energy.   
  


"You're late again next week and I'll deduct your salary, Riki." Katze warned. The amused smile gone, back to that expressionless face of a cafe owner.   
  


"Yeah, yeah, I know. Tell me something else I don't know." Riki rolled his eyes.   
  


"Morning Riki, you're okay now?" Takaya asked as he picked up Naoe from Katze's arms.  
  


Riki began to change his clothes at his locker, "yeah. That damn injury was annoying. I usually don't make such a stupid mistake."  
  


"You wouldn't have made such a stupid mistake if you weren't distracted checking your phone every minute." Katze spoke, knowing fully well why Riki behaved like this. "I expect you to work twice as hard from today onward." 

Riki was about to say something when he noticed the white furry creature. "Hey, someone signed up for the part time job?" he smirked and approached Takaya. Bending down a bit to have a better view of the fluffy feline.  
  


Naoe looked up at the attractive stranger. True, he only wanted Kagetora. But he won't deny that this man named Riki was gorgeous too.

Takaya, witnessing Naoe staring at Riki longer than necessary, suddenly pulled his whiskers!

  
"Mreeoow!" Naoe mewed in shock and jumped off his arms.

  
  
"Hey, hey, easy there. What did you do that for, Ougi?" Riki bent down and gathered the cat on his lap. Caressing Naoe's bushy tail and liking the softness. Naoe purred like a domestic cat, pain temporarily forgotten.

  
  
Katze just stared at the scene with an amused look again. This was way better than entertaining some snobbish elites.  
  


Takaya blushed in embarrassment over what he had done! He was pissed at Naoe and didn't realize he pulled his whiskers out of jealousy!

  
  
"I…I…that was because….this cat is very naughty! He never listens to me and always went missing and sometimes he won't come back for several weeks and when he did came back, he'll just waltz in as if nothing happened and he was totally oblivious how worried and lonely I was and I---" Takaya covered his mouth shut with both hands.  
  


He realized belatedly he almost confess his frustrations from the time he last met Naoe. Which was at the deck. Naoe confessed he loved him, but after that he never met Takaya again for months. Takaya was angry, lonely and... sad.

  
  
And then Nagahide called him, saying Naoe was 'attacked'.  
  


Only to come home with a fluffy and cute Naoe.

  
A Naoe that he could carry in his arms.

  
A warm Naoe.

  
A small Naoe.

  
But this Naoe couldn't 'speak' to him yet.

  
Takaya was beginning to miss his former retainer who always called him _"Takaya-san"._

  
The man who's always by his side and would prohibit him from drinking. Even though both of them knew Kagetora was more than 400 years old.

**_RING.RING.RING.RING._ **   
  


Katze excused himself to answer his call. His expression changed drastically, the call must have been quite serious. After he finished, he took off his apron and turned to his two staffs, "I want you two to take care of the cafe while I'm out. I need to go somewhere and I promise to come back as soon as possible. Can you two manage without me?"  
  


Riki and Takaya were both surprised before they nodded together, "yes, sir."  
  


Katze immediately fished out his car keys before running out of the back door. 

"Well…..okay….let's open up the shop. It's almost time. I'll do a bit of sweeping while you take out the sign board, okay Ougi?" Riki began.  
  


Takaya nodded, "Fine. Let me take care of my cat first." He searched for the leash from his bag.  
  


Few minutes later, after Naoe was secured and the café opened its doors to the regular customers, nobody expect a disaster will happen. 

**  
**

Takaya was putting out the black board sign for the menu of the day. Riki was behind him, he wanted to ask his workmate about the special dish for the day until both of them felt someone tugged at their uniform from behind.

  
Turning around, they saw a really cute girl around 4 years old. Wearing a red rain coat and a school bag. She was sobbing as she pulled at their sleeve.

  
"D….d…." she sobbed.

  
Takaya and Riki exchanged worried glances.

The younger of the two bent down and talked to the girl, "are you lost, little one?" Takaya asked in a kind voice. The child reminded him of his baby sister.

  
But somehow that question just caused her to cry louder, "D... D... DADDY! DADDY!!!"

  
And her screams caused a commotion among the nearby people outside the cafe!

"Ah, the poor girl is crying…"

  
"Are those two her guardian?"

  
"Is one of them her father?"

  
"What? I thought both of them are her fathers…"

  
"Really? I bet one of them cheated the other."

  
Both Riki and Takaya blushed from the mass misunderstanding!

  
Quickly they picked up the screaming girl and ran into the kitchen!

  
The other waiters were and kitchen staff were bewildered over what was happening!

  
In the kitchen, the girl didn't stop crying.

"What is that racket?" asked one of the cook and when he saw Riki held a girl with Takaya by his side, he backed away, "oh….you two are in that kind of relationship?" He nodded in understanding and support, “I had no idea. Okay, I promise not to tell our boss that you brought your kids here. My lips are sealed!"

"She is not our child!" Riki and Takaya shouted together.  
  


"Daddy…daddy you never come home….Arisa was really really lonely…", the girl sobbed as she continued to cling onto their uniform, "Daddy…always wear this clothes…"  
  


Realization come to their mind.  
  


"Oh! No wonder she was screaming daddy." Riki sighed a relief. "And now that I have a closer look at her, she seems familiar!"  
  


"Does that mean her father is one of us?" Takaya craned his neck to browse the cafe but most of the staffs here were single, young adults…..then he turned to the cook.  
  


"What? I'm not married anymore! My brats are all grown up and moved out of the house!" The cook shook his head at their unvoiced question.  
  


"Oh! Pretty kitty!" suddenly the girl saw Naoe who managed to chew off his leash and pawed around to search for his Takaya.  
  


"Kitty!" she chased after the frightened creature with mad eyes, "come here kitty!" Magically she produced a scissor in her hand from her bag pack! "Let me cut off your fur, it's too long. Come here~ Kitty kitty~!"  
  


Of course Naoe didn't willingly jump into her arms after hearing that so he ran for his life! Unfortunately, he ran to the door which led to the dining area!  
  


"No! Naoe!" Takaya chased after them however the child was equally fast, she chased after Naoe and went down the chairs and over the tables, knocking down glasses and trays of food!

All the customers, male or otherwise all went "kyaah!" in surprise!  
  


"Quick, you grab your cat while I try to catch the girl." Riki ordered Takaya and they chased the fleeting two. Unsuccessfully.  
  


The cook stayed in the safety of the kitchen, prepared to sacrifice his life to protect the baking pans, oven and cooking tools!

"Mreow! Mreooow!" Naoe ran for his life. Whenever he wanted to run towards his Takaya, the girl in rain coat would either almost grab his tail or cornered him to a corner!  
  


"Eeeek! A cat!" one of the customer screamed, obviously not a cat lover.  
  


"What the hell is going on?"  
  


The cook sneaked away, abandoning his co-workers, yep, Katze was so gonna get pissed at them. The cafe was in a state of disaster beyond repair.  
  


  
_**To be continue?** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why my young self added an AU scene where Katze owns a cafe and Riki worked for him Orz reading this chapter again was really embarrassing to me arghh...
> 
> Thank you everyone who managed to read this cringy chapter til the end.
> 
> Two more chapters left before the end of this bizzare story.


	4. Chapter 4: My cat and the bunny.

**Chapter 4 – “My Cat and the Rabbit”**

========

  
The moon looked like a red disco ball tonight if anyone wanted to ask Kosaka’s opinion.  
  


It’s strange how something so unrelated reminded him of his lord Shingen. On the night of when Kosaka first met his master, the moon was painted red too. It was a strange, nostalgic feeling. Even though the night's air was windy, Kosaka stayed outside and carry on smoking.  
  


Well, that was what he intended to do, if he still have his hands.  
  


"Kuro-chan! Kuro-chan!"  
  


Kosaka sighed dramatically and turned his head to see a school girl coming his way, "oh there you are! I was worried where you went off to."  
  


She giggled and picked him up, caressing him none to gently it almost hurt due to her super strength.  
  


"Dinner is almost ready, lets go home."  
  


Kosaka remained silent…he only had Naoe to blame for making him this miserable...  
  


"Wait until I show you to Miya-chan! She really loves furry things like you." His new master cuddled him in a bone breaking hug.  
  


Yep, this was all Naoe's fault!

========

  
Takaya dragged himself tiredly on his way home, all haggard and exhausted. Carrying an equally fatigued cat in his arms. Naoe was grateful for the lift, he didn't think he could keep up with Takaya's quick strides with this plump round body of a cat. Not to mention his over excessive white fur weighing him down.  
  


"Next time I'm going out, I'll be sure to chain you up." Takaya warned his retainer.

Naoe rolled his eyes.  
  


"I'm serious. Look at the mess you've done."  
  


Naoe meowed but Takaya understood that Naoe must have said something along the line, _"it wasn't my fault that the cafe was in chaotic mess."_  
  


**(An hour ago)**   
_  
_

_"I'm sorry for the trouble my daughter has caused." Katze who returned half an hour later, bowed slightly.  
  
_

_"You didn't even look a tiny bit sorry!" Riki folded his arms on his chest, the top of his head and his back covered by flour. Resulted from chasing after the girl in the kitchen. "I knew she looked familiar!"  
  
_

_Takaya was equally exhausted and dirty. He’s glad that he managed to rescue Naoe in his arms from the girl who'd have left the cat bald naked by now.  
  
_

_"Kitty!" The girl in Katze's arms squealed, oblivious to the glares from the fuming staffs.  
  
_

_Some were apologizing to their customers outside the cafe. Others cleaned up the mess in the kitchen, ignoring the weeping head chef.  
  
_

_"I didn't expect my angel would come here. She should be at the nursery." Katze explained. “How did you come to this cafe? Did Papa sent you here?”  
  
_

_The little girl shook her head, “Papa Raoul didn’t know I sneaked out.”  
  
_

_The cook gasped, “R-Raoul?! You mean THE Raoul Am? That beautiful, genius researcher?!”  
_

_  
One of the staff laughed, “oh yeah, he didn’t know about Katze’s partner huh?”  
  
_

_"Yeah, well, your little angel here must have wandered around and by sheer luck managed to find her way here and screamed 'Daddy' when she saw our uniform. The same uniform that you're wearing, Katze." Riki told him, "then she wrecked the whole place down. I think Raoul spoiled her a little too much."  
  
_

_To Riki’s annoyance, Katze smirked at him like a proud parent. Amused at his daughter's naughtiness rather than how much his cafe turned into a place of ruins.  
  
_

_"Why don't you take the day off, boss?" Takaya suggested. “I think there won’t be anymore customers coming today besides cleaning up might take til night time."  
_

_Katze looked surprise, he intended to send the girl back to the nursery before resuming his job.  
  
_

_"Ougi is right, Katze. Leave the cleaning up to us." Riki added in, "I'm sure she missed you because you often stayed late at the cafe bakery."  
  
_

_Katze stared at them, amused at their expressions that says “please take that little devil and have a loooooooong vacation or something”._

_He smiled,"very well." And walked up the stairs with his daughter.  
  
_

_Riki made an exaggerated sigh, "there shouldn't be any reason for that girl to miss her daddy because he works just down stairs, damn it." He searched his pockets, "man.. I wish I have my Black Moon with me."  
  
_

_"Black…what?" Takaya cocked his head to the side.  
  
_

_"My cigs."  
  
_

_"Speaking of Black Moon, Iason's flight is returning today, Riki." Katze called from up the stairs.  
  
_

_Takaya witnessed his co-worker blushed for the first time!  
  
_

_"I know that! You don't have to remind me, you bastard!" Riki shouted back.  
  
_

_Takaya heard their boss chuckled._   
  


**(Back to the present time)**   
  


"I wonder who this Iason person…" Takaya thought aloud. "I never saw Riki that restless since I started working." The master and cat-retainer walked past the playground and saw someone approaching them.  
  


A tall man with beautiful, long blonde hair and fair skin. His attire consisted of brilliantly white!  
  


_'Woah! He looks like a model.'_ Takaya blushed slightly, much to Naoe's displeasure.  
  


"Which direction leads to Red Cat Café ?" the Blondie inquired when he stopped Takaya from walking.  
  


No greetings, no pleasantries.  
  


"Re-red cat? Oh, you mean Katze's place?" Takaya blinked, he felt like he's talking to an elite or something. It made him a bit uncomfortable, "yes, just go straight this way and then turn left after the flower shop."  
  


"Thank you." And the blond walked away with an amused smile. Few years ago he wouldn't even dream to even say that simple phrase. Riki really changed him a lot. Iason walked faster, intent to pick up his lover as quickly as he could. Now that he has some...presents waiting in the car that he can't wait to put on the beautiful mongrel.  
  


Naoe disliked Takaya's distracted attention towards the man and so he mewed cutely. With the addition of twirling his furry tail around the boy's arms and acting cute, "mew~"  
  


"Oh, sorry Naoe. Was spacing out just now." Takaya chuckled and scratched the back of his head.  
  


_'Yeah right',_ was what Naoe wanted to say, if only he could articulate human language at the moment.  
  


"Tonight it's my turn to cook. Since I already received my pay, lets eat something special." Takaya grinned as he resumed his walk to the supermarket.  
  


Naoe mewed in reply. The thought of Takaya in a white apron, cooking in the kitchen kinda gave him an imaginary hard on.   
  


"I'll give you only milk, Naoe. No Sake' or else Miya will kick me about how I’m trying to corrupt her cute Kitty."  
  


Naoe whined with a dissatisfied mew.  
  


"No buts Naoe, as long as you're in that form, act like it---"  
  


Suddenly both of them felt an ominous aura!  
  


Takaya hugged the possessed cat securely. As if someone would jump out of the bush and steal his retainer away.

Naoe hissed and scanned their surrounding area with his heightened senses. Someone or something was glaring at them with contempt. But that person has yet to reveal themselves.  
  


"Who are you? Show yourself!" Takaya shouted at the empty park. Strangely devoid from any human being.  
  


"Meow…nyaaow… "

Takaya heard his cat and nodded.  
  


"You're right Naoe, a Kansho-sha is nearby…"  
  


The bushes behind the swings rustled noisily.  
  


Takaya held Naoe in his left arm while his other hand prepared a ball of blue white fire. He began his chant, ready to commence attack...  
  


However, what came out….was not a human….  
  


But a bunny.  
  


A black rabbit with red eyes.  
  


Takaya seriously did not expect that furry rabbit's anti-climax of an appearance, so he dissolved the Chi power ball in his right hand.  
  


"Uh.... what?"

But Naoe suddenly jumped off from his master's grip and hissed at the bunny!  
  


"Meow!!"

"N-Naoe?"  
  


Takaya blinked in confusion as to why Naoe seemed ready to pounce on the rabbit and claw it to death!

Takaya belatedly realize that…the aura of a Kansho-sha….radiated from that black rabbit!  
  


He recognized this aura of malice...  
  


"Don-don't tell me you are---"  
  


"Kuro-chan! Kuro-chan~ where are you?"  
  


Takaya was surprised to hear the voices of two school girls. One of the voice he recognize instantly as.. "Miya? Is that you?"  
  


As if on cue, two girls did appear. Miya was wearing her white and blue sailor uniform while the other girl wore a different uniform which resembled the private all girl's school few blocks from their apartment.  
  


"Oh! Onii-chan!" The younger sibling smiled when she saw her brother.  
  


Takaya glanced at the swings, the rabbit disappeared. It must have escaped when the girls came into the scene.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at your club activity?" he inquired.  
  


Miya's friend blush at how attractive Takaya was and hid behind her friend shyly.  
  


"Yeah, I finished early. I was helping my friend here to find her pet." The younger sibling explained.  
  


"Pet?" Takaya blinked.  
  


"Yes, a black bunny. What are you doing here alone, Nii-chan?" Miya blinked back at him.  
  


Takaya was confused at what she meant by alone until it dawned on him! Naoe was no where to be found!  
  


_**RING.RING.RING.RING.** _   
  


"Hello?" The older teen excused himself from the girls as he answers his cellphone.  
  


 _"Bakatora, I've found out how to return Naoe's spirit back to his host body!"_ Chiaki shouted at the other line, he was in a noisy place, _"we have to kill the current body."_  
  


"What?"  
  


_"I said we have to kill the current body that Naoe possessed, which is the cat! We have to do it soon or else there’s a big possibility that Naoe's spirit would permanently possess the cat’s body if he stayed in there too long!"_   
  


Takaya was speechless, Miya worriedly stared at her brother.  
  


"That doesn’t make sense. Naoe is a possessor so he can just leave the body and repossess another body right? Why should we go so far as killing the cat? " Takaya whispered to his phone, not wanting Miya to over hear him.

Where was his retainer now? Did Naoe chase after the rabbit?  
  


 _"Look, if Naoe doesn’t---"_ Chiaki began...  
  


"Wait, wait! I'll call you back, okay? Theres an emergency here..." Takaya was restless, he couldn’t concentrate listening to Nagahide when his mind was full of worry about his missing cat!  
  


_"Emergency? Did something happened to Naoe?"_   
  


"Uh...just a moment ago...there was a... well... I think I felt a Kanshosha was nearby but out came this... bunn--- I mean this... ok, I know this sounds crazy but..." Takaya panicked, unable to form coherent sentences.  
  


 _"What are you mumbling about? Start from the begining! What happened?"_ Chiaki sighed.  
  


"Look, I'll call you later. I really need to go now! Bye!" and he cut the line. Right now what he needed to do was find Naoe. He'll wrap his mind about killing the cat host body or something later.   
  


"Nii-chan?" The younger sister stepped closer and tugged at Takaya's sleeve in worry.  
  


“Miya, I’ll explain later but Na- Kitty went missing. I want you to go back home and wait there okay? In case Kitty returns home before I could find him.”  
  


The younger sister was alarmed but she nodded. "Alright but--- Oh, Nii-chan! Where are you going?”  
  


Takaya was already running down the hill, “I’ll search for Kitty around town. He shouldn’t have gone far. Now go!”  
  


===============  
  


At a secluded area downtown, two animals confronted each other. But these two were no ordinary animals, they were glowing, blazing in different colors.

The cat was blazing in an orange flame while the rabbit was in purple blue flames.

Naoe chased after Kosaka, his rage grew more and more as he remembered the last time they met.  
  


It was all Kosaka's fault that the two of them were like this...

"Mreooow! Meooow!"  
  


"Chichichi!"  
  


"Mewoororoowww!"  
  


"Chichcchict!"  
  


"Meow?"  
  


"Chii!"  
  


"Meowowow!"  
  


 **[ Translation: ]** **  
**  
_  
"I’m so gonna kill you for this, Naoe!"  
  
_

_"Shut up! Before you even know it, i'll kill you first, you wont even realize what happened!"  
  
_

_"Oh yeah? you think you're so powerful?"  
  
_

_"Bring it on!"  
  
_

_"I'll show you no mercy!"  
_

An explosion erupted.  
  


And so, the epic battle between a pair of two angry and fluffy animals began....

......

...................  
  
  
 **To be continue?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About Katze's and Raoul's kid, she's based from a character I once read from an old AnK fic I read back at Livejournal. But here her role purpose is just to be Katze's kid, no other deeper meaning.
> 
> Writing the dialogue between Naoe and Kosaka was so much fun though XD


	5. Last chapter: My cat is no longer a cat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here be the final chapter.
> 
> My young self attempted to write her own fannon theory logic process and verse and such of what other kind of possessions that are possible so please don't refer to your novels and translation summaries or ask directly to Kuwabara-sensei at Twitter Orz

**Mirage of Blaze.**   
  
**Chapter 5 – “My Cat, no longer being a Cat”.**

======

  
"…Oni-chan!"  
  
"Huh? Wha?"  
  
Miya sighed and placed her chopsticks down, "are you okay? You hardly touched your dinner."  
  
Takaya scratched his head in frustration, "Sorry Miya, I was just thinking…"  
  
"You've been quiet ever since you returned home." She wanted to add further _'to be precise, you've been quiet ever since you answered Nagahide-san's call…'_ but held her tongue. Instead she asked, "want to talk about it?"  
  
Takaya only heard half of his sister's words, he shook his head and stood up, "no. its nothing Miya. I'm done."  
  
"But you hardly ate a bite…"  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
Miya glanced out the kitchen window with a worried expression, "I hope Kitty is alright. It seems like it's going to rain.."  
  
The older sibling forced a smile to ease her, "a cat knows when it's time to come back to his master. Just prepare its meal."  
  
"O-Okay…" Miya blinked in surprise, for a moment her brother sounded like a different person. Like a lord instead of her protective sibling.

  
Two hours ago, Takaya searched for Naoe to no avail. Kagetora even used his telepathy powers to locate Naoe’s position but it was as if Naoe cut off their connection link. Avoiding him. After another hour of fruitless searching, finally Takaya reluctantly returned home.

Kagetora threw himself onto the old couch, his mind in distress. Chiaki's call few hours ago about restoring Naoe's soul back to his human body was by killing the current host body, the cat.

But… killing the cat, isn't that a bit too much? Takaya couldn't believe that he actually got attached to the fluffy vassal. Besides, what if this forced re-possession would affect Naoe's soul? What if Naoe's soul didn't get released from the cat's body as they anticipated?  
  
Takaya slapped his forehead, "duh! I should have called Chiaki to explain what the hell he meant instead of wrapping my mind about it!!" the teen couldn’t believe how slow it took him to realize the obvious things to do and searched for his cell phone.  
  
Only to be interrupted by the doorbell.  
  
"I'll get it!" Takaya called out to Miya who's in the kitchen and answered the door to see a grumpy looking Chiaki at their doorstep.  
  
"Chaki?" Takaya blinked, dumbfounded.  
  
"The one and only. Now I want you to move your butt into my car before I loose my patience and strangle you right here!"  
  
Takaya frowned, "what the hell is wrong with you, man? What's with the temper?"  
  
Chiaki took a deep breath and sighed like an old man, "I've been trying to call you many times… why-did-you-not-turn-the-ON-your-damn-fucking-cell-phone?" he emphasized each word with a painful jab to Takaya's chest.   
  
Takaya wrinkled his eyebrows then dumbly looked down at dead phone, the batteries ran out and it's now a useless device switched off, "oh… I forgot to charge it this morning."  
  
Chiaki growled in anger. Finally he grabbed the boy's wrist, "come on! We don't have all night. Get in the car, now!"  
  
Takaya found himself being drag down the stairs, "Hey! Hey, wait a minute! Where are we going?"  
  
"To Naoe's apartment. Did you fucking remember what I told you this afternoon? Thanks to Haruhie's power she found the cat and took Naoe back to the apartment. We have no bloody idea why the cat was unconscious and beaten up the middle of the road like that. Weren’t you supposed to be with Naoe? "  
  
"What?! Haruhie found him? But I’ve been searching for him since afternoon! Why couldn’t I detect his location?"  
  
"We can interrogate Naoe to our heart's content AFTER we 'transfer' his soul back to his real body."  
  
"Transfer? Is this about killing the cat?"

Chiaki slammed the car door close and didn't bother to pull the seat belt as he started the engine. He raised his eyebrow at the word 'kill' that Kagetora said, "what else should it be, Bakatora?"  
  
Takaya yanked his hand free as he rushed to wear his seat belt. Chiaki was a crazy driver and he didn't want to risk being thrown off the window at this insane speed! "No! I refused, Chiaki! What if it doesn't work?"  
  
"Of course, it'll work!" Chiaki pulled out a cigarette to smoke. "Now shut up before you accidentally bite your tongue. I'm going to speed up some more."

Takaya braced himself, mentally cursing his team member but extremely worried for Naoe so he obediently kept quiet.

====  
  
The heavy steel doors of the lavish apartment swung open to welcome the Yashashuu members.  
  
"Nagahide! Kagetora!" Haruhie stood up from her seat of Naoe's livingroom couch. In her arms was a bundle of white fluff that she had finished cleaning the wounds.  
  
"N-Naoe?" Takaya strode past Chiaki and worriedly study the sleeping cat in Haruhie's arms. The teen winced when he saw the bandages, "what happened? Don't tell me he got hit by a car…"  
  
Haruhie shushed him like a mother, "no, nothing like that sort. Naoe was…. I think he was in a battle."  
  
"Was he attacked by dogs?"  
  
“Probably. I don't know for sure because I'm sure as hell not an animal doctor. When I found him, there were no children or cars to indicate what got him into this much injury."  
  
Chiaki grabbed Takaya's shoulder before he could touch the cat, "hold it, Kagetora."  
  
"What?" Takaya impatiently shrugged off the hand, he wanted nothing more but to hold the cat in his arms. To sooth those soft fur gently. Calling out Naoe's name and desperate to hear Naoe's little mews again. He didn't care if Naoe can't form human words at the moment, just a little face rub or mews would be enough!  
  
"We need to do the transfer ritual now." Nagahide reminded him sternly.   
  
Takaya narrowed his golden eyes and glared at his comrade, "no! I don't want to kill this cat, Chiaki! There's no fucking way I'll get a damn butcher knife and slice the cat like some meat!"

Chiaki blinked, he had this funny look in his face before he realization dawn on him, "no wonder you're called Bakatora, because you're a big idiot."  
  
"What the hell are you saying?" Takaya shouted, he felt so insulted!  
  
"I should have explained to you in the most simplest vocabulary that a mere child can understand." The older man rubbed his forehead tiredly. Yep, he should have quit this team 30 years ago. Irobe, sorry for disappointing you. "Kagetora, you misunderstood what I meant."  
  
Haruhie glanced between the two with a confuse look. But decided to stay quiet to see what's going on. Takaya was still glaring at Chiaki.  
  
"What I meant by 'kill' isn't like literally chopping someone up and throw the body at Tokyo Bay. No way. What I meant was _'Choubukku'_. I want you to exorcise Naoe's soul out of that cat's body. That way, Naoe who is too weak to release himself from possessing the cat's body, will be set free."  
  
Takaya paled, "using…. _Choubukku?"_  
  
"Yep, after that I'll instruct you on how to 'plant' back Naoe's soul to his human body…"  
  
"Whoa there! Wait a minute…" Takaya raised his hands for a time-out, "Chiaki, let me get this straight. You want me? To exorcise Naoe's soul? From the cat's body?"  
  
"That's what I said, I can't believe you're this dumb to catch up with my explanation."  
  
"Chiaki…" Now it's Takaya's turn to talk slowly in a sarcastic way like how Chiaki oh so generously explain to him, "do you understand that if we use the _Choubukku_ , Naoe's soul will not only be release from his cat body but also _DISAPPEAR?_ IT'S _CHOUBUKKU_ , CHIAKI! AN EXORCISM WE USE ON ONRYOUS! IT'S EXTERMINATION! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO YOURSELF? I DON'T WANT TO VANQUISH NAOE'S SOUL TO HELL!"  
  
Haruhie cringed from Takaya’s shouting, his anger spoke volumes from it. Nobody mess with Kagetora if it involved his Naoe.  
  
Chiaki was hardly affected by the tantrum, "of course I was listening to myself, but if you have not interrupted me, you would have understood by now IF I were given the chance to explain further." He emphasize the last word longer.

  
Takaya growled but restrained his anger, "so spit it out"  
  
Chiaki adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose, "yes, _Choubukku_ will make the soul disappear to 'Hell', however, if you, and I know ONLY **YOU** can pull this off Kagetora, if YOU chant the sacred words of Choubukku BUT with a slightly different verse, we can do it."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Chant the sutra spell but with a different incantation. The one that will push out Naoe's soul from the cat's body ONLY. No trip to Hell needed. "  
  
"You mean like, pushing out the soul? That's all? " Haruhie finally spoke up.  
  
"Exactly." Chiaki grinned as could see the imagine wheels turning in their heads, processing his explanation. "Naoe will not be exorcised as long as you don't chant the verse that opens up the portal of Hell. Kagetora will use his powers of altered spells to help Naoe pull out from the cat."  
  
Takaya was still trying to digest this, "Okay... so I chant my lines but make sure not to open the portal. You mean those black holes appearing in the air and sucks in the Onryous back then, right?"  
  
"Exactly." Chiaki nodded.  
  
Takaya took a moment to process again. True to Nagahide's words, he's able to alter the incantation slightly. He was Kagetora after all, the leader of the Mekai Uesugi army. No other Kanshoshas can attempt this feat.  
  
"Um, okay. I think I can do that. Although I’ve never tried it before…"  
  
"Just make sure you DON'T chant the verse to open the portal and Naoe's soul will only be bobbing in the air, harmless and safe." Chiaki reminds him seriously.  
  
Takaya gulped at his obligation, can he do it? Of course he can, he's the only one who can pull this off…  
  
"Wait, there's still some holes you haven't fill in Chiaki." Takaya looked up from the floor, "after I 'push' out the soul, what next? How are we going to make the soul back to the host body?"  
  
Chiaki adjusted his glasses, "I'll tell you later after you successfully push out the soul. I don't want your mind to be distracted by other stuffs. Now come one and chant the sutras, we don't have all time." He urged.  
  
Takaya saw Haruhie placed the slumbering wounded animal on the table.  
  
"Naoe…" He could hear the soft purr from the small animal. Takaya touched the cat’s head and closed his eyes. His whole body glowed in a blue blaze, chanting softly… _"Noumaku Samanda… Bodanan…"_ _  
_  
"Do not complete the verse or else you'll open up the Hell Portals." Chiaki reminded him with a whisper.  
  
Takaya grunted in reply and continue his verse. Using a slightly different spell to push out the soul…The white fluffy fat cat lying on the table began to glow as well, orange in color. Like the color of the setting sun, Naoe's blaze color…Then they saw it, a glowing orb coming out of the cat's head. It had no shape or color, it almost… looked like a huge firefly.  
  
Takaya released his grip on the cat's head and held the glowing orb in his palms. Both Chiaki and Haruhie knew that that's Naoe's soul...In the grasp of Takaya's palm.  
  


"That's great Kagetora! You managed to push out Naoe's soul from the cat's body without damaging either of them! " Haruhie sighed a relief.

"Okay, next is to..." Chiaki halted from his next instruction when he and Haruhie saw Takaya was doing something unexpected. 

Takaya murmured a few verses and a transparent globe appeared around Naoe's soul orb. A _Goshinha,_ something like a protective spiritual shield. The teenager turned around with the small caged orb containing Naoe's soul in his palms.

"Back then when Yuzuru was possessed by Shingen, I fought with Yuiko Takeda, who was possessed by Sanjo. She didn't know I was Kagetora back then and tried to 'exorcise' me by using the Purification Flames. Being outed of your vassal body hurts like hell. I want Naoe to feel the least pain as possible, so I formed this shield for Naoe." Takaya caressed the surface of the _Goshinha_ globe gently.  
  
 _"Did it hurt, Naoe? I'm sorry, I should have been more patient and push you out slowly…"_ Kagetora spoke to the glowing soul using telepathy.

But the soul was no different than a wandering ghost. Without a physical body, it has no ability to communicate. However Takaya could still feel its warmth radiating from within. Just like wearing Naoe's coat jacket then back at the pier.  
  
"Okay, stage one is done." Haruhie turned to Chiaki, "next, how are we going to put that," she pointed at the orange glowing soul, "in that?" she pointed at the bedroom door where Naoe's human body laid.  
  
Chiaki pushed up his glasses, "by using a spiritual kind of CPR."  
  
Both Takaya and Haruhie nodded…before they dropped their jaws, "WHAT?"  
  
Chiaki looked dead serious, but in his mind he's laughing his head off, "I said... a spiritual kind of **CPR**." He repeated.  
  
"What the fuck are you sprouting now?" Takaya blushed hard!  
  
"Yeah Nagahide, that doesn't make sense. Naoe's body is just empty, not drown from the sea or something."  
  
Again Professor Chiaki began his lesson, "this is my theory. First, release Naoe's soul from the cat. Next, merge Naoe's soul into Kagetora's body."  
  
"Huh?" Takaya blinked dumbly again, "merge?"  
  
"It’s just temporary and I know it's a big strain on the physical body if it hosts two souls. But you're Kenshin's chosen so you should be able to do this."  
  
"Wait, wait! Are you saying that I… that I let Naoe's soul… enter--- possess me?" Takaya became more flustered at Chiaki's nonchalant explanation!  
  
"Yeah, 'possess' Naoe's soul and then return the soul into Naoe's body by using CPR. Smooch him, kiss him, open mouth kiss, what ever as long as there's a soul transfer going on in there. Just don't go overboard and have a porn video going on."

  
Takaya almost fainted, "what the fuck!?"  
  
"Or else how will you 'transport' Naoe's soul into his body?" Chiaki challenged his leader, "I wrecked my brain on any methods we could employ and this is the best and safest way we could do in the short amount of time we have!"  
  
Takaya scratched his head in frustration, "There IS a simpler way, Chiaki! Why can't I just **push** the soul into Naoe's chest? Isn't that more simple and direct?"  
  
Chaiki shook his head, "it's possible to let Naoe re-possess his own body again IF he has enough strength. Thanks to the mysterious battle he has with some doggies or whatever that battled with him, Naoe's spiritual already low fuel tank is empty again."  
  
"But…CPR?" Takaya uncertainly asked, that's like... lips to... lips.  
  
"Would you prefer sexual intercourse?" Chiaki suggested innocently as if they're going to the beach.  
  
Takaya almost drop the Goshinha globe!  
  
"Nagahide!" Haruhie almost laugh.  
  
Chiaki just yawned, "CPR or sex, doesn't matter which as long as you physically _'transfer'_ the soul from your body to Naoe's body."  
  
"Oh my... of all things to do, sex? That's.. that's like having sex with a corpse!" Haruhie covered her mouth before she caught herself, "forgive me, Kagetora."  
  
Takaya only shook his head, having sex with a motionless body made him feel weird in the stomach as well. He prefered Naoe to be alive and healthy and responding, "fine. I'll take the CPR ticket."  
  
Chiaki nodded in approval, "fucking finally we're on the same page here. Now, embrace Naoe's soul. Merge him to your body."  
  
Takaya gulped again as he released the spiritual shield to release the soul orb.

The glowing soul approached Takaya as if Naoe willingly wish to be one with Takaya.

The teenager gasped as he felt the electric jolt of being invaded as the orange globe completely entered his chest.  
  
"K-Kagetora? Are you alright?" Haruhie approached the teen who almost lost his footing.  
  
"I'm…" Takaya's face became pink as he hugged his own body, "I'm fine... It wasn't… painful."  
  
Strangely, Takaya's voice diminished into a soft whisper. He no longer feel the pain of invasion, in fact… it feels warm. Blushing, he felt something like a naked Naoe embracing him in a tight hug.  
 _  
 **Takaya…san…."** **  
**_  
  
Takaya gasped.

  
  
"What's wrong?" Chiaki inquired.  
  
"I… heard his… voice…" Takaya whispered, caressing his shoulders and arms with a flushed face, "he called my- - - argh!!!”  
  
His vision suddenly darkened and he fell to the floor!  
  
"Kagetora!" Haruhie immediately crouched next to her lord.  
  
"I'm… ah… my head…I can't… think…ah…."  
  
The teenager’s crouched form was silent. And then he suddenly lifted his head and stared at his two comrades. No longer panting, no sweating.  
  
Haruhie gasped, "K..Kagetora?"  
  
Kagetora’s eyes....which charmed even the most stubborn man... those Tiger’s eyes.. were now…  
  
"Purple and…yellow?" the female Yashashuu member stated the changes on Takaya's eyes which were golden just a minute ago but now the right side of his pupil was purple in color. Exactly like Naoe's lavender eyes.  
  
"This… is probably a side effect of the merging." Chiaki observed.

  
 ** _"It’s been awhile."_** Takaya spoke to them, _**"thank you for taking care of my body although it needs a little dusting off. And Haruhie, I really don’t mind that you drank most of my beer and alcohol these past few days. Or that you drove my 3 cars, Nagahide."**_  
  
The other two gasped, his voice! And that sarcasm!  
  
"You... you're not K-Kagetora..." Haruhie covered her mouth.  
  
The teen stood up as he chuckled. A chuckle that didn't sound like Takaya at all.  
  
"You… you're Naoe, right?" she corrected herself.  
  
The teenager raised his hand and began clenching and un-clenching them. Then he caressed his hands lovingly. Naoe's grin looked a bit creepy.  
  
 ** _"I must thank you two…"_** Naoe spoke using Takaya's voice and mouth, **_"I am now one with my beloved. My Kagetora-sama…same body, same soul..."_**  
  
"N-naoe?"  
  
The teenager walked into one of the room which led to a big closet. Nearby was a full length mirror. Naoe stopped before the mirror and admired the image before him.  
  
 _ **"Ah… what slender arms… long legs…"**_ Naoe gushed.  
  
Haruhie and Chiaki stared at each other in bewilderment. Realization dawned on them that they may have done a big mistake...  
  
"Naoe, this may sound stupid but where is your beloved Kagetora?" Chiaki asked the double possessed person, currently staring at 'himself' and touching 'himself'.  
  
 ** _"Don't worry, Takaya-san is alright."_** Naoe smirked which made Haruhie worried. 

  
"So why is he not taking over his own body? Why are YOU moving his body?"  
 _  
 **"Takaya-san is a bit exhausted and he's resting for awhile. I offer myself 'take over' for a moment."** **  
**_  
Unexpectedly both Haruhie and Chiaki received a panic telepathy signal from Takaya!

_"Guys! Help! Naoe is possessing my body!"_   
  


"Well, its pretty obvious we can see that." Chiaki sends back.  
  


 _"_ _No! its not only that, Naoe is planning to do something with my body! Help me and stop him!"_ _  
_

Both the Yashas witnessed how Naoe began to unbutton Takaya's white top and caress the smooth skin of Takaya's chest, ** _"oh Takaya-san… such smooth~ skin…hee..."_** ** _  
_**  
Then Naoe began to undo the belt, _ **"Takaya-san… you don't need to be shy. Together we can see using your eyes…oh! Masturbating…. it has been my wildest fantasies…."**_ ** _  
_**  
Haruhie sighed, "oh no…."  
  
Chiaki sighed too, "I'm so stupid, how can I forget about Naoe... being Naoe?"  
  


 _"See what I mean?! Help me here! I can't repossess my body back! Naoe… Naoe is… he's is ultra-horny!"_ Takaya pleaded, _"nooo~ Naoe! Don't pull down my underwear!"_ _  
_

Chiaki turned to the attractive lady next to him, "will you do the honor?"  
  


Haruhie nodded and with one mighty kick to the neck, Naoe-possessed-Takaya’s-body totally knocked out cold on the floor!!  
  
"Woah….." Chiaki whistled.  
  
Haruhie flipped her hair off her shoulder, "I learned that move in Yoga class."  
Nagahide had no idea Yoga classes involve kick boxing these days but decided to ask anyway, "Why would you even need to go to a Yoga class?"  
  
"Silly, for beauty of the mind and body off course. You men will never understand what pains women has to undergo to be beautiful."  
  
Chiaki rolled his eyes, "200 years ago you're no different than any of us."  
  
Haruhie pretended not to hear him.  
  
"Argh… man… that…oucchh…." The teenager slowly sit up from his position and rubbed his sore neck.  
  
“Who are you now? The Sane!Naoe? Obsessed Naoe?” Haruhie readied her stance, in case the teenager needed another whack to the head.  
  
“It’s your beloved Kagetora, Nee-san.” Takaya grumbled.   
  
Haruhie clapped her hands together in delight, "sorry Kagetora, I wasn't sure how much strength should I exert to knock Naoe down."  
  
"Gee… thanks Nee-san. I was kinda hoping you guys could cook up some magic balls or something to throw at Naoe so that'll he be unconscious." Takaya clenched and unclench his hands, focusing his mind to fully take over his body. Sighing a relief that he's in charge now.  
  
"So Naoe's is out cold within you now?" Nagahide asked.  
  
"Should be. He went quiet---" Takaya smiled and then there was a short moment of silence before he tapped his own forehead, "oh… Naoe's awake now. Grumbling and muttering something about Nee-san's deadly kick."  
  
She laughed as everyone exited the closet room, "now that you're back again Kagetora, let's go to the bedroom now." Haruhie urged him, "before Naoe regains enough consciousness to attempt anymore self-sexual harassment."  
  
Takaya shivered and quickened his strides.  
  
As they entered the master bedroom, it smells of death.  
  
Naoe's human body laid exactly where it was last seen. On the bed with his office suit still worn.  
  
"Now go and kiss your Prince Charming." Chiaki gave way for Takaya to approach the bed and sat next to the still form.  
  
Takaya uncertainly looked back at the two, "um… do I need some specific spells for this?"  
  
Chiaki shrugged, "I don't know too, just give it a shot."  
  
Takaya nodded and with a determined expression, lowered his face.... but just inches before their lips were sealed, Takaya looked over his shoulder to his team members. 

"Um... are you two going to watch?" He asked in embarassment.

"Just fucking do it, Bakatora!" Nagahide sighed while Haruhie laughed.  
  
Takaya got right into it and kiss Naoe's cold lips…  
  
Silence….

No movement from the bed. No dramatic background song to show the revived loyal vassal coming back to life.  
  
"Kagetora?" Haruhie asked when she saw Takaya's worried expression. 

"It.. it's not working…" Takaya turned around, gripping his front shirt, "Naoe… he's…" he lost his voice.  
  
"What's wrong?" Both Nagahide and Haruhie became alarm.  
  
"Naoe… said… he doesn't want to return into his body."  
  
"...come again?"  
  
"He said…" Takaya has this look like a damsel in distress.  
  
"What did he said?"  
  
"He said he WILL possess his body again IF he see me masturbating myself!"  
  
Haruhie slapped her forehead.  
  
Chiaki felt like smashing some windows. 

  
Takaya palmed his face in despair.  
  
===============================================================================================  
  
An hour later, Haruhie and Nagahide waited outside the bedroom.  
  
“How long is that brat planning to make us wait?” Nagahide complained.  
  
“Well, Kagetora did mention he wanted to have a private mental talk to Naoe in there.” Haruhie pointed to the bedroom with her thumb.  
  
“Sighs... Why did I even bother to wait here anyway? I should have just ignore those two from the start.”  
  
“Come now, I know deep down you’re the person who worried about those two the most.” Haruhie teased him.  
  
Chiaki lighted another cigarette in annoyance, not even trying to deny that truth. A few minutes later, just before Chiaki attempted to kick down the door (thankfully Haruhie was strong enough to restrain him) the door to the bedroom swung open. A blushing Takaya peeked from between the door and the wall.  
  
The two other Yashas blinked at him, “so did you masturbate?” they asked together.  
  
“NO!” Takaya answered immediately.  
  
“What?! We waited for more than an hour and you hardly did anything?!” Nagahide flicked Takaya's forehead!  
  
“Oww! No, thats not it!” Takaya didn’t have the guts to even look at the two, his face pink like cherries, “I... I talked to Naoe.. and we made an agreement.”  
  
“Oooh... What sort of agreement?” Haruhie grinned.  
  
“That is something you don’t need to know, Nee-san!” Takaya blushed harder. “This is just between me and Naoe!”  
  
“Eh? How boring~” The woman pouted.  
  
“So? What now?” Chiaki asked. “Has Naoe repossessed his body? Or is he still in you?”  
  
“I’m about to do the CPR thingy now.”  
  
Takaya again sat down next to the still figure on the bed. Caressing the soft hair, although it's a bit dusty. Then he cupped the handsome face and kissed those pale lips. Kagetora began to glow in his blaze. His chest felt hot and constricted bearing all his love and obsession and madness over the loyal retainer for over 400 years. A faint orange glow moves from Takaya's chest up to his neck and through the lips. Then Naoe's whole body bathed in its orange blaze, just like Takaya's.  
  
Tears trailed down his cheeks as he saw Naoe slowly regained his body warmth and opened those eyes...  
  
Chiaki and Haruhie sighed a relief as they watched Naoe slowly sat up awkwardly. They did say that the body stiffened up if you left it lying down for few days.  
Thankfully no rigor mortis happened when Naoe was stuck in the cat's body.

  
"Ta-Takaya…sa…n…?" Naoe whispered, his voice horse.  
  
Takaya didn't let go of the large palm caressing his wet cheeks,"Naoe…"

Naoe smiled weakly, "I'm back, Kagetora-sama."

Takaya nodded, "Yes, Naoe... you..." he clenched his fist, "YOU BIG IDIOT!!!”  
  
Both Chiaki and Haruhie winced as they witnessed Takaya sent a powerful punch at the resurrected man!  
  
“T-Takaya-san?” Naoe rubbed his numb cheek. Masochistically enjoying the pain. That's his Kagetora-sama alright! He missed this!  
  
"That was for touching me without my permission.” The teenager crossed his arms on his chest with a blush.

The sight made Naoe melted a bit. “I'm not sorry, you should have restrained this mad dog better.”  
  
“You horny bastard. You were cuter as a fat cat then.”  
  
“I’ll make it up for you....” the older man whispered into his ear, “later. This time I'll make sure that you enjoy yourself too.”  
  
“Oooh... is this about the masturbate performance agreement?” Haruhie interrupted the reunited lovers.  
  
“No! It’s not!” Takaya lied. Red to the ears!  
  
“Oh please, get a room you two.” Nagahide threw his arms into the air as he stretched. Finally the crisis was over.  
  
“Uh Nagahide? They are already in their room.” Haruhie laughed.  
  
“So you’re saying we just get the hint and leave? No way, I want some explanations, Naoe. Now that you’re no longer being Hello Kitty meow meowing at us.”  
  
Naoe smiled tiredly. It's ironic that despite being in a comatose state for a few days, he felt damn sleepy. Slowly, he climbed out of the bed and stretched, "well… it all began when Kosaka came and visited me several nights ago."  
  
Takaya narrowed his eyes, "that damn Kosaka? What did he do to you?"  
  
Naoe tilted his head to remember, "I don't remember quite correctly. It was a very unusual event. Kosaka suddenly came to my apartment with a bottle of wine. He said he wanted a drinking partner and let himself in, univited of course. I forgot how he managed to convince me to share the delicious wine he brought in…"  
  
The other three Yashashuus listened intently.  
  
"And naturally in our drunken state we have different views of almost everything. Kosaka began to insult Takaya-san and I punched him."  
  
"Wow… I want to see that." Haruhie snickered.  
  
"So we had a fight with our fist, not with our Nenpa or incantation… somewhere along the way, Kosaka, in his intoxicated mind, slurred and a chant spell which I've never heard before…it was a weird one. It almost sounded like… a witch doctor's spell of a tribe... or something."  
  
The other three nodded to Naoe's narration.   
  
"He threw the magic thing at me but I evaded. The magic hit the large mirror hung on the wall and it shattered on the floor. Kosaka stubbornly did the same crazy spell and threw them all at me. Causing such a big mess of my apartment and ruined my windows. All of his aims were horrible and they kept hitting the floor… which was full of mirror shards."  
  
"And then…? What happened?" Takaya asked, he wished he had a bucket of popcorn to hear this.  
  
"For the final time, Kosaka released the weird magic at me, but his aim was too low and it fell on the floor…but because of the mirror shards, it reflected back!"  
  
"The magic bounced back?" Haruhie gasped.  
  
Naoe nodded, "yes, and not only it knocked my soul out of my body, but a fragment of the magic reflected back and hit Kosaka as well. Both of us got knocked out of our bodies."  
  
Takaya interrupted, "wait, wait! That doesn't make sense. When Haruhie first saw your body, you were lying on the bed. If it's true both of you got knocked out, you and Kosaka's body should be lying on the floor of the crime scene like those drama series!"  
  
Naoe shrugged, " I don't remember much other than wandering around weakly in my soul state. Frantically searching for a host body. I was in confusion and before I knew it, there was a stray cat and I possess it without thinking. It's dangerous for the spirit of a Kanshosha flying around, I can get attack anytime. At that time I didn't know Kosaka was in the same state as I. So I don't know what happened to him or his body."  
  
"So then… later when we arrived, you in your new body, jumped back into your apartment and approaches Nee-san." Takaya concluded.  
  
"Yes. Haruhie is the most sensitive among you all and I'm sure she'll detect me within the cat. My only problem was communication. True to Nagahide's words, if I recover my energy and strength enough, I can talk to you from the cat's body or repossess my host body again."  
  
Chiaki, Haruhie and Takaya all became silent as they digested the information. Naoe dragged his way into the kitchen. He's extremely dehydrated.  
  
Takaya chased after him, "Naoe! About this afternoon, the black bunny we met at the park.. is that…"  
  
Naoe turned around from his fridge and nodded with a mouth full of bread, he's damn hungry too, "yes. That rabbit is Kosaka."  
  
Chiaki laughed. "How in the world did the great Kosaka Danjo found and possess a rabbit? It serves him right."

Takaya cursed under his breath, "it serves him better if his wacky spell didn't pull Naoe into this mess."  
  
Naoe continue to move left and right in his kitchen.   
  
Haruhie scratched her head, “Um… Naoe? What in the world are you doing?"  
  
Naoe turned around with a mouth full of donuts, "making myself some late dinner. Would you all like to join me?"  
  
Haruhie clapped her hands in glee, "ooh! Allow me to bring out the wine from your bar, Naoe!"  
  
Naoe waved his hands to give his consent. He didn't care if Haruhie empty his bar, he could always buy new bottles.  
  
"Naoe… you can cook?" Takaya had this look of awe.  
  
"Nothing fancy, just simple dishes. Or would you like me to order takeouts?"  
  
Chiaki took a seat at the dinner table's chair, "go ahead, Naoe. We all are pretty starving ourselves too. I had to think of everything while Bakatora babysit your furry ass."  
  
Naoe smiled this handsome smile which maked Takaya blush, "As a token of my appreciation for everyone... what do you feel like eating, Takaya-san?”  
  
Takaya blushed like a school girl, “Uh... what does everyone think of Ramen?” 

Haruhie and Nagahide didn't care and nodded.

  
“Understood. Please wait a moment, it wont take long." Naoe reached for his house phone.  
  
And so the Yashashuus indulged their late dinner, laughter and drinks were shared. Haruhie, drunk like always, laughed the loudest. Chiaki narrated to Naoe of about how Takaya were so possessive and over protective of Naoe during his cat state. Naoe listened in amusement while Takaya, in embarrassment, threw a couch pillow at Chiaki to shut him up.

It was a fun night and good news was that the white cat that Naoe possessed earlier have already hopped out of the apartment. Back to its normal state. Takaya was so going to miss rubbing his face in its soft tummy. Oh well...

________________________________________  
  


Few hours later, late night.  
  
"Sigh… why is it always me to send her home?" Chiaki made a dramatic sigh as he carried a sleeping Haruhie out of the apartment doors.  
  
"Thank you Nagahide, after you send her home, please rest as well. I promise to treat you all to the Hokkaido Onsen sometime soon."  
  
Chiaki grinned handsomely, "you bet that we'll go there." Then he turned his attention to Takaya who's slightly red in the face either from drunkenness or….something else…  
  
"And you Bakatora."  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"Make sure to stop screwing each other when dawn approaches. We have a test in 3rd period and you better not skip it."  
  
Takaya grew red, "Naoe and I arent going to screw around, you bastard!"  
  
Chiaki laughed and slammed the door in front of Takaya's face. Leaving the teen alone with the older man in the silent apartment.  
  
Takaya immediately regretted his decision to stay, "um… uh… Naoe… I guess I'll leave as well. Or else Miya will get worrie- ah!"  
  
A pair of strong warm arms enveloped Takaya from behind. One arm across his chest and the other around Takaya's tummy.  
  
"Takaya-san…are you planning to desert me? We made a promise, did we not?"  
  
Takaya shivered from the husky whisper in his ears, "Na…Naoe… we can't…"  
  
"But you agreed and promised to perform a private show for me....” Naoe kissed the back of Takaya’s neck.  
  
"I have school tomorrow…. And you just fucking resurrected remember? I don't want you to push yourself-"  
  
Naoe only hugged him tighter, Takaya moaned as one of Naoe's wandering palm moved under his shirt.  
  
"I want you…" Naoe pushed the youth to the wall and trapped him there  
  


Takaya blinked, so this is what they called the infamous _Kabedon_...

"Na-nnn…" Takaya didn't have the chance to speak as Naoe sealed their lips together.  
  
"Lets continue where we left off in the bedroom few hours ago." The taller man suggests with a sexy smile.  
  
Takaya blushed hard and looked away, "idiot…maybe it was a good idea if you stayed as a cat."  
  
Naoe picked him and up locked themselves in his bedroom. “Then I shall prove it to you, Takaya-san, that you’ll enjoy more in my human form.... Be prepared.”   
  
“Oh fuck me...” Takaya belatedly realizes that not only did Naoe’s temporary death state made him extra hungry, he’s also extra horny.

"With pleasure."

"Idiot! I didn't mean literally--- ahh!"

________________________________________  
  
Unbeknownst to the reunited couple, a bitter and resentful black bunny from one of the apartment nearby hissed in dark within his cage.  
  
"Kuro-chan~ its time for bed!" called his annoying new master, Madoka.  
  
Kosaka growled, but since he's a bunny, it sounded more like a soft purr.  
  
He will remember this, Kosaka will come back and have his revenge.  
  
Eventhough everything was actually his fault.  
  
 _"Damn you Naoe."_  
  
  
 **The END?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the final chapter. 
> 
> Congrats to whoever managed reading this fic without throwing your laptop or phone out of the window haha. 
> 
> I'm quite impressed at my young self for being so bold and carefree to write this plot that mostly don't make sense but I remembered now how I had fun and didn't care about reviews or worry about anon hate comments. I hope I can get my inspirations and motivation to write again soon.
> 
> Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this series, I got the idea from Natsume Souseki's "I am a Cat", that I borrowed from the university library then. Now that I think about it, I should have wrote this fic from Naoe's feline perspective instead of Takaya's.
> 
> I was once asked if this fic is loosely based from Natsume Yuujincho's Nyanko-sensei and no, it's not. I wrote this before I watched the anime series so cat!Naoe is just Naoe-possessing-a-floofy-cat and no adventures with Yokai with their names written in a book will be involved.


End file.
